Parallels
by Nials
Summary: <html><head></head>Life is a dangerous game and when gods begin to meddle things can get quickly out of hand. Harry Potter falls through the veil and things start to get complicated. But with The Boy Who Lived aren't they always? DISCONTINUED</html>
1. Chapter 1

Well then Hellooo everybody! Guess what. Another Fic! Again! I think I'm gonna hurt myself sometime soon with all this bizarre junk floating around this squishy thing I call a brain.

Now then…

This is currently just a little testy thing just to see what you guys think about this wonderful piece of (Quite possibly terrible) literature. Fair warning for their personalities. They're a bit… Off… I suppose you could say. I really dunno though. Megsy though is certainly not entirely in character but remember he's been stuck under the ice for ages and, to be honest, was never entirely right in the head in the first place.

Review if you want this insanity to continue!

* * *

><p><strong>Parallels<strong>

* * *

><p>Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter was not usually a rash person. In fact he tended to think very carefully about the repercussions of his actions to lower all the possible damage he could cause. He acted brash and, to be honest, quite stupid when in the presence of Ronald and Hermione mostly because he wanted to be seen as at least somewhat 'normal' no matter how hard it was to do so in a school filled with wonders Muggles had only dreamed of. In fact, Harry was more Slytherin like than he was willing to admit. Smart and cunning he should have at least been in Ravenclaw rather than the house of the red.<p>

It was times like this however that he really did prove to belong in Griffindor after all.

Harry sprinted forwards towards where his beloved godfather had only just been standing, panic and pure horror clearly seen on his, admittedly quite handsome, face. Strong arms halted his mad dash towards the Veil, and quite possibly his eminent doom of some obscure form or other. Harry however did not pay attention to the whispered words choked with grief. He struggled, fought with all his might against the encompassing grip of his once teacher.

"...He's gone..."

Lies!

It wasn't possible!

Sirius couldn't be dead! If only he could just get out of Remus' grip...

There!

The iron grip the man had had on the boy had slipped just enough for him to wriggle away. He sprinted forwards, ducking underneath a stray bolt of liquid green, so like his eyes, that shot over his shoulder.

A voice shouted from behind him saying what sounded suspiciously like swearing and a roar of 'Harry No!'. Harry nearly giggled hysterically. He had never heard Remus so angry before. He was going to be in soooooo much trouble.

He was close now. All he would have to do was reach forwards through the Veil and grab Sirius. Harry had however forgotten to add two small, or not so small, factors to the equation. First was the protruding piece of rock that he naturally had the ill luck to step on and skid right on through the soft flaps of the veil. Second he had not brought into account the boredom of the lady Magic (Otherwise known as Mother Nature) and the lord Technology (The almighty Primus).

* * *

><p><strong>"So HE's your favorite? A touch impulsive don't you think?"<strong>

_**"He has been a little out of sorts lately. Far too much stress for such a little thing to go through."**_

**"Fate would not be pleased that we decided to interfere. Although the rock was a wonderful touch."**

_**"Why thank you. Fate is far too cruel to the poor boy."**_

**"She is cruel to a great many."**

_**"...Hmm. Aha!"**_

**"Oh dear..."**

_**"Why don't we let him see your favorites?"**_

**"Actually... It has been a tad boring the last few years. The humans have been coming along brilliantly but still..."**

_**"I agree. We could easily smooth everything over."**_

**"Hmm. A wonderful idea! This should be entertainment for quite some time."**

_**"Agreed. Now then... Let us send the boy off!"**_

* * *

><p>Darkness. An endless sea of black that hugged him close. He was not the only one there. Somehow he knew that there was another floating in limbo. Harry couldn't see him but somehow... somehow he knew. This new person wasn't human. Nor did he feel like any creature he had seen before. This presences' mind was organized almost to scary proportions and was extremely old. Impossibly old. In fact it was millennia older than how scientists predicted Earth to be and was filled with bizarre knowledge.<p>

For example what exactly was this bizarre language almost everything was remembered in? Even the sudden angry mental voice that was directed at Harry was roared in the slightly metallic sounding language.

**#***^…'"^**#...*+++=…!**

Harry found himself hissing in alarm at the voice and cursing profoundly in parseltongue before switching sharply to English.

"God Dammit have you ever heard of an indoor voice?"

****!*^**^+^*-/!**

Apparently not…

His extremely interesting shouting match with the weird entity was cut short however when he felt a weird tugging.

_**Time to go dear.**_

Oh… So he was dying? Such a silly way to die tripping over a rock.

Soft laughter followed the thought.

_**Oh no. This is not the end. Merely a new beginning… Please brother keep him safe.**_ The last was a softly whispered plea and then… Nothing.

* * *

><p>It had been a very long time since Harry's absurd appearance in the middle of a poor American couple's garden and he was content with life. He had everything he could ever want after being adopted by the originally shell-shocked couple and being shunted around the system for a bit. Who would have guessed that in this world –for it was indeed not the one he had been born in- had no Harry James Potter of its own? He was eventually adopted by the Burke couple. They had been so horribly nice. Adopting a stranger who had literally popped up out of nowhere was the kindest thing they had ever done and Harry had quickly adapted. Nobody had questioned Harry's false claims of memory loss after several well-acted breakdowns.<p>

He still had painful moments of remembrance but, in an effort to distract himself from his depressing memories of his old friends, he had instead studied with a fervor rivaling Hermione's. Ah but how he missed his friends. In their absence he had studied and learned and found that he had actually found certain subjects that he actually enjoyed. Of all the subjects he had discovered however several had quite simply gotten him addicted to them.

Technology and Computing had become a major part of his life. With the magical leak that Hogwarts had constantly spewed he had never truly been able to notice the intricacy of mechanics and engineering and the intriguing combinations of wiring that would make up most of modern day technology.

It hadn't been easy to catch up with his fellows, oh no, but soon he had passed beyond those his age and didn't mind the slightest. He absorbed new information like a sponge and loved every moment of it. He still had no clear calling and nor did he know or care to try and predict exactly where his life would end up. He knew this and yet hung to the new wonders of technology with strong determination.

This determination coupled with the need to forget his troubled childhood quickly caught the attention of several collages. Harry Potter does not 'breeze through' anything but instead eagerly latched onto the information supplied and learned all there was to learn.

And after college.

Well...

* * *

><p>Harry or Harris or Harr looked up at the absurdly high ceiling with mild interest. He had only days ago virtually been kidnapped by a government organization that had want of his skills. He hadn't minded the rather sudden intrusion on his otherwise normal life and had signed the contract of secrecy with a growing feeling of giddy glee. It had been years since he had last been involved in anything dangerous to a national degree and this would likely be the first time he had actually agreed to go along with it in the first place. Fate had seemed to find it funny to drop him smack bang in the middle of an adventure with next to no warning whatsoever. That or he was suicidal.<p>

His bright green eyes focused on the slightly serious man in front of him.

"As you have accepted to work for us you will have access to several specialized laboratories and top secret equipment held only by the United States government. All you will work on and see or do is highly confidential and you are certainly not permitted to tell ANYONE about your work and the work of those around you. You will be assigned to a senior scientist until you become used to your work and no longer need guidance."

Harry 'Hmm'd smiling politely at the obviously quite stuffy person who took his work far too seriously. He did actually remember the terms of the contract he had signed but apparently the man was going over something he had to repeat to every new employee due to the monotonous tone in which he had actually spoken.

The absurd bubbly feeling had grown significantly and Harry was itching to get to work on his real job. This was just the formal procedure and tour but he had not yet seen the mysterious NBE-1 he was supposedly working on reverse engineering.

When he was eventually lead to the main hanger where he would be working he very nearly had to smack himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. A giant robotic behemoth? THAT was certainly one to add to the books. Trolls, deranged pixies, mad teachers, and dragons were all well and good but Robots were a tad much. A humanoid robot that looked like it could quite possibly be sentient worried him just a touch.

He had learned quite quickly back then that anything that looked like it could be alive and possibly somewhat sentient quite possibly was just that.

"Will it wake up?" A perfectly naturally question but apparently not the one Harry's guide had been expecting.

"Oh... Um no. The low temperature makes sure that NBE is completely unable to move."

Riiiight. Basically if the temperature fluxed everybody was advised to run for their bloody lives.

This was going to be fun.

Oh Yeeeesssss~

* * *

><p>In my prolonged state of inactiveness I often found myself considering anything and everything I could think of. Boredom was not something I had ever really experienced before but the current circumstances definitely gave a large amount of time for me to develop boredom. Being stuck underneath several metric tonnes of snow and ice did that to a mech.<p>

Over the countless years trapped under the ice I contemplated everything and anything I could think of and more than once my thoughts drifted to my complete and utter disgust at the weird organic flesh bags that sometimes passed overhead.

Of course that was before they arrived. 'They' being bipedal creatures that had an almost uncanny resemblance to my own species. Admittedly they were covered in disgusting squishy organic flesh but the resemblance was there.

Their primitive little vessel had gotten stuck in the ice above, or so my scanners told me. The little heat signatures milled around aimlessly for a short while before, with a snap of cracking ice, one of the little creatures skidded right onto my hand.

Such silly little things. Horrible little organic creatures which probably didn't have a shred of intelligence between them. As it was I was more concerned to the fact that the thing reached out and tapped my hand inadvertently triggering my navigation systems.

Bugger.

I really should have gotten that particular feature moved somewhere mere safe shouldn't I?

They left soon however much to my relief. And oddly enough my disappointment. Being stuck on your own for so long is hardly healthy for any mech or femme. Despite being one of the most feared beings in the galaxy I still appreciated company and an intelligent conversation or two every so often. Admittedly there had been no conversation between myself and the little glitches but they had been company for a short moment in time.

Then I am ashamed to say I nodded off. A quick recharge had probably not been the best idea but that had hardly mattered at the time.

When I next onlined my optics I nearly shrieked at the alarmingly close proximity of a fleshling right next to my face. Luckily I didn't. Shrieking like a femme was not on my to-do list for anywhere within the next millennia or so.

It was speaking to another little fleshling a little ways away. Judging from its apparent youth the other must be its superior.

"-keep you from your new toy after all." New toy! Exactly what was the flesh bag implying? I was pleased however when the youngling told him off for his cheek.

"I think he'd take that a bit personally." He patted my facial plating lightly before looking back at the data pad clutched in his fleshy digits. And then he whispered so quietly I almost didn't catch it;

"And I wouldn't want to annoy something that looks sentient and could quite possibly blast me off the face of the planet..."

Smart little Fleshling! Apparently some weren't as dumb as rocks!

I looked at the youngling carefully. Also exactly how backwards was this species when they didn't even notice my systems reengaging? They certainly hadn't.

He was young. Just on the divide between a youngling and an adult. His mop of shiny black stuff on his head was standing up in odd gravity defying angles and was probably around shoulder length. His Optics –eyes- were a vivid green which were apparently as rare for this species as with Cybertronians.

I really was no judge but apparently the fleshling was quite beautiful by their standards. I could see slightly how the species would think so. His skin was pale and unmarred other than an oddly shaped mark on its forehead and the pair of glasses perched on his nose.

Speaking of glasses… I wondered when the twit Starscream would get me out of this supposedly scientific compound.

…

I somehow had the feeling that I would have to wait some time until my freedom.

…

…

Slaggit!

* * *

><p><strong>END Ch~<strong>

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I have had a brilliant reception for this story. I'm totally honored.

And here is the next chapter. A bit shorter but the next one has things start happening properly.

* * *

><p>Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Harrison Burke looked up at the giant robot tiredly, a mug of coffee cradled gently in his cold hands. It was damn cold in here! He knew that the low temperature was supposedly to keep Mr. Big and Scary here from killing everybody -which he was totally sure he would be doing once he escaped- but it was uncomfortable to work around in long time periods.<p>

He didn't mind exactly it's just... Cold. Even more so during the night shift. Who the hell assigned him for most of the night shifts anyway? He, unlike most of his seniors, needed his beauty sleep ta very much.

Other than mussing up his internal clock Harry did in fact like it here. The people were alright if a touch stuffy. It was disconcertingly like hanging around with a bunch of Ravenclaws. And just as dangerous if you get them into a full on debate. Now at least Harry could add his two cents. Oddly enough though everyone had started to call him Harris. Apparently there were too many Harrys running around. Made remembering peoples names a total nightmare.

Harris glanced around him tiredly. There weren't actually that many people on the night shift other than guards and he didn't have anything else to do so why not? Putting his mug down he wandered off to some of the innumerable stairs and soon found himself staring N-B-E1 full in the face.

He truly was a marvel. They had barely touched on the many systems and electronics he held and more were being discovered almost daily. The robot was most certainly male and 'it' was rude no matter how you looked at it. Harris had also noticed a weird energy signature nobody else seemed to have. It felt alarmingly similar to magic but not quite. It was sharp but soothing while magic had a kind of 'flow'.

"Sorry about all this." Harris waved a hand to indicate the hangar and all the equipment everywhere. "I'm sure you don't enjoy it. I guess all I can ask is that you don't smush me when you get out... Yeah right... Like a big ol' 'bot like you will spare one of the little buggers who experimented on you." It was probably true anyhow.

"I bet you're bored though. Probably lonely too. You don't have any of your own kind to chat to do you? Well perhaps you do but I really dunno." Harris was now babbling. The prickly energy signature the Robot gave off was focused on him now which was a creepy sensation to say the least. Rather like a bad case of pins and needles.

Harris paused for a moment looking up at the dulled red eyes of the creature.

"Damnit you need a name big guy. N-B-E1 is impersonal and insulting and you certainly arn't an 'It' 'Creature' 'Machine' or plain old 'Robot'. I don't wanna imagine one off the top of my head though. You might very well take that personally." He suddenly realized he hadn't said his name and smacked himself.

"Ah... Sorry big guy all this talk of names and I haven't even told you mine. Harrison James P... Burke." Whoops he had nearly slipped there. "Harris Burke. Ignore the 'P' just... remembered something I should have gotten over a long time ago."

He had tried. He had tried to forget his old life. His old friends and family, the school... He definitely tried to forget that old git's manipulations. Who would have guessed being rotated through the child service system and being the only wizard on the planet would open a person's eyes so much?

...

...

He still missed it though... He could still use magic but the fear of being bagged and tagged by the government and tested like Mr Scary here.

"If I'm not careful though I could easily end up like you though big guy..."

A loud crash and a muffled curse from the lower levels halted his depressed musings. Quickly turning around Harry leaned over the railing to see what and who had made that noise.

"Test subject escaped!" Test subject? Wasn't that Riddik? Wasn't he the person working on examining the little robots made from cube energy? Oh... Oooohhhh.

"Ah. They'll be shooting it as soon as they see it poor thing. It's cruel to bring it to life and then murder it brutally as soon as you're finished."

Harris watched amusedly as the little soldier people sprinted around madly trying to find whatever it was they had brought to life this time. It was entertaining to watch the little black dots moving around like a hive of angry bees.

Just for the hell of it he looked around for the escapee and spotted a whitish grey pointy thing quickly scaling the steps and ladders to the upper levels. He certainly wasn't going to point it out. Harris did however notice that the soldiers had started to go upwards. Pausing to decide Harris went over his options. He could easily get fired if he wasn't careful.

In the end Harris didn't get the chance to decide as the little robot barreled right into his leg.

Robot and man stared at each other warily. Neither moved. They just stared. Harris however was aware that the soldiers were getting closer.

"Transform quick or you'll get caught." It gave him a weird look but complied shifting down and outwards into a laptop. Picking it up hurriedly and booting it up with a quick apology and proceeded to look as innocent as possible.

Neither of the two were aware of their silent watcher.

* * *

><p>It had been some time since I had returned to the waking world and even though I was in a far more interesting location there was hardly anything I could do. In my boredom I had decided to browse the 'Internet' and research the little bipedal creatures that held me captive. I soon realized that the planet was completely overrun by the fleshy buggers and their numbers were still on the rise. They had a surprisingly complex civilization and had several social divides that just confused me. They were smart -in the loosest term of the word- but had a great potential for destruction as several history vids showed me.<p>

Slavery, Murder, Genocide, Poverty, Starvation and some of the most inventive thefts and robberies. They were mostly Military based but Trade was also a major factor of their income and work.

It was some time during their 'Night' that the little Youngling Fleshling visited me. I had been under the impression that Humans were not predominantly a nocturnal species and most used this time to recharge and so was surprised to see him.

It had apparently come to talk or more importantly to apologize for my terrible accommodations. I was honestly surprised. All the other fleshlings happily ranted to me about my awesomeness and scientific breakthroughs that had been reverse engineered from my systems. This one seemed to think that I was lonely.

I was not! Actually... I might have been missing a proper conversation. Listening to a scientific rant was one thing and even before my incapacitation I had never really had anyone talk to me properly without fearing my reaction.

This one did seem to understand that I would smash it when I escaped. And I would escape! Sometime or other...

It was awfully polite for a bug and eventually realized that it hadn't introduced itself. Once supplied with its name -And honestly intrigued by its slip up- I searched the internet for him. An amnesiac adopted by a kind couple. Riiight. I was quite sure that there was something else as well. The slip up seemed to suggest that he did in fact remember his surname but had some reason he wanted to keep it secret.

What he said next however made me pause and look over the thing standing in front of me. He had something he was hiding. Well didn't everybody? He however seemed to think that if it was revealed he would be experimented on.

That train of thought was interrupted by a smash and utter panic down in the lower levels. I couldn't see anything unfortunately but my scans suggested that the little fleshlings were scurrying around in a search pattern of some form or other.

I didn't have to wonder to what they were looking for when it tore across the platform in front of my face and latched itself to the Squishy's leg. In a surprising act of cunning the boy ordered the minibot to transform and then attempted to look as innocent as possible. In a good mood from the entertainment I deleted the camera footage.

This little squishy was a cunning little bug indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>END Ch~ <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preveiw <strong>

* * *

><p><em>The two looked at each other. Simmons didn't believe him and he knew that perfectly well. An uncomfortable silence descended upon them broken only by the background noises a large top secret facility certainly did have at almost all times.<em>

_"Don't you have work to do?"_

_"...Ah. Yes. Follow me!" Harris stared at the steadily retreating back for a moment before rolling his eyes at the order and trotting to catch up._

* * *

><p>r:15~h:707~c2:5~f:33~a:79<p>

* * *

><p>See ya next time~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of **Silver Melody217**

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p>::Bah::Typing<p>

_**/::::Bah::::/**_Memory and Typing

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated Muggle College. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Of all the scientists and soldiers Harris had the luck -Whether it be good or bad- to work with, Simmons was one of the most confusing and hard to place. He had the familiar Holier-Than-Thou attitude of one Severus Snape but had what appeared to be a twisted sense of humor. He was serious when it suited him and constantly lorded over everyone else with a sneer but seemed to be at a complete loss of how to handle the few younger scientists.<p>

As such he was less than pleased to have a young unknown 'boy' virtually thrown at him. They obviously wanted him out of the way for at least an hour or two to fix whatever it was he had tampered with this time. It wasn't that Harris actually 'Tampered' anything but he did subtly change things and then everyone would have to backtrack until they found the change. He was actually helping out but he forgot to mention he had actually made changes in the first place so they would have to edit their readings. Plus the kid was still basically the youngest and therefor useful for what needed doing.

Simmons gave the thin scraggly black haired and green eyed 'boy' an evaluating glare. So much trouble from somebody who still looked like he was seventeen.

"What'd you break this time Kiddo?" Harris gave him an unimpressed stare before taking another sip of his chilled drink. Simmons noticed he was still wearing his laptop shoulder bag. It was rare to see him without it. In fact Simmons had never seen him without the bag since their first meeting. If a 'meeting' could be considered to be when you get barreled into by a black haired youth of course.

"I didn't 'Break' nothing." Harris huffed into his drink. A childish reply but an answer none the less. The two looked at each other. Simmons didn't believe him and he knew that perfectly well. An uncomfortable silence descended upon them broken only by the background noises a large top secret facility certainly did have at almost all times.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"...Ah. Yes. Follow me!" Harris stared at the steadily retreating back for a moment before rolling his eyes at the order and trotting to catch up.

"The police got their hands on a recorded message from one Sam Witwicky and we spotted that." He showed the young intern the recording. 'That' was a blurry yellow blob that looked vaguely humanoid. Harris was not amused and the raised eyebrow he directed at the older man said as much.

"You think it's an N-B-E?" The audible sneer in his voice was pointedly ignored. "Paranoid much?"

"It's our job to be paranoid when it comes to giant robots with severely advanced technology and weaponry." Harris just shrugged. He totally wasn't going to win this argument anyways so why bother arguing with somebody who was never going to back down. "Witwicky junior is still just a kid. Highschool and all that so as the youngest..." Oh Crap Harris saw where this was going now.

"You want me to get in the kids good books?" Both eyebrows were up now. "As I have the horrible feeling I can't say no I'll just grab a few things and meet you upside?" He barely left Simmons enough time to nod before turning on his heel and marching off to his personal space.

Gathering anything he thought he might need he looked up at the towering figure of his silent 'companion' of sorts. He merely used the robot as a talk board of sorts, babbling about this that and the other while working.

He remembered most of those one-sided conversations perfectly.

* * *

><p><em>-You know you are the origin of all of our modern technology. Cars, planes, computers, mechanics, engineering. Oh ha! Your thrusters were reverse engineered into space rockets. You're the reason we managed to get to the moon!<em>

_-Your blood. The weird ass blue shit. I assume that it's a fuel of some sort that keeps you functional. We managed to get a small sample from one of your lines. Did you know that stuffs deadly poisonous to us humans? Due to a mishandling Haevey got some nasty burns. His skin went blue and his veins really stood out. It was horrible. Plus that shits explosive! Some dumbass decided to shoot the canister._

_-Hey you ever had a pet? I have. I got an owl on my eleventh birthday. She was a lovely snowy owl. Very loyal. My best friend once had a rat. Stupid thing ran away in my third year. 'Mione's cat chased the bugger off. Also had a dog. Kinda anyway. I hope Padfoot's ok..._

_-You know I've never seen markings like these before. They look similar to Chinese or Japanese but I know they're not. Could it be possible that our species have had contact with yours before? Hmm... Possible. I'd have to look into it._

_-Don't you think it weird how similar we are in regards to appearance? Look at you. A face, a mouth, some sort of nose, and two eyes. Our hands have five fingers, or four fingers and a thumb if you wanna be technical, and we are both able to stand and walk on two legs. Or I'd assume so. I'm pretty sure you can walk around and squish people when you get free. ...I wonder if you'll have problems with mobility though. Being frozen for so long can hardly be healthy and you might get damaged by ice crystals in your fuel lines._

_-I wonder what it is you eat. We require nourishment frequently and I am curious if it is the same for you as well. I doubt you would eat rocks so perhaps metal but wouldn't that be the equivalent of cannibalism? Actually I suppose it would be something similar to your blood or whatever it is._

* * *

><p>Harris also remembered the absolute nightmare the little escapee bot was to take care of. Keeping it, for he had not yet figured out whether it was male or female, out of the other scientist's way and out of trouble was a serious nightmare. Fuel had been tricky and they just adored shooting off mini rockets when their guardian was nursing a nice cup of sugar drowned tea.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Harris sat silently on his living room sofa a cup of hot tea on the coffee table and a book opened on his lap. It was his first weekend off after rescuing the little bot from the soldiers. He still didn't quite know how he had gotten away with it nor why he had actually done so in the first place. It was his first act of random spontaneity in years. Looking at the humanoid little bot peeking over the coffee table at the steam rising from his tea, he realized that it had been worth it completely.<em>

_It was slightly similar to N-B-E1 although quite a bit more prickly. Purple orbs peeked up at him warily. The little bugger was rather cute. Said little bugger was also extremely lucky Harris' magic didn't cause him to short circuit. It still happened sometimes if he wasn't careful._

_He had managed to cause a disaster a few days ago. Shorted out the whole complex when he got pissed at another intern. Everybody had gone into a mass panic and had swarmed around like mad ants. Harris had hurriedly pushed down his overflowing hate at the other's words and had counted quickly to twenty. He had very nearly let N-B-E-1 loose by accident. Not that they would have known it was him who caused the blackout however._

_Shaking his head bemusedly at the memory of everyone's look of utter horror he resumed his staring match with the silver pointy thing crouching nearby._

_"Hmm... Hello I suppose." It blinked at him silently purple orbs reminding him suddenly of the old git's twinkly eyes. He wondered vaguely if the bot had x-ray vision. "Can you understand me? I hope so. I guess I'll be keeping an eye on you for a while."_

_It cheeped softly at him sinking down a bit more so that Harris could only see its eyes over the edge fo the table. Apparently it was shy._

"_I'm Harris." He pointed to himself as if talking to a foreigner. He almost snorted at the image he was sure the two made. "Harris."_

_It looked at him warily before making a cheeping noise and then croaking something that sounded something like "Cshirrrshhhh"._

_It sorta sounded like his name but it could have easily been swearing at him and he would have no clue._

"_Do you have a name?"_

_A pause broken only by the snap as the bot blinked at him._

"_Apparently not then. Do you mind if I- Hey! Where are you going?" It jumped to the side suddenly and skittered across the carpet on four legs. Harris immediately jumped up and flung his book away._

_Following it into the kitchen as quickly as possible he arrived just in time to see it dive into the cupboard under the sink with a crash knocking soap bottles and a small bin flying._

_Staring at him from its new hidey hole the little bot appeared to think before with a snap and a whirr something popped out of its extended arm that Harris would have preferred to not see in the first place. Why in the name of all that was holy did such a small thing have freaking missiles and chainguns?_

_They looked at each other carefully for a moment before Harris dived for the safety of the counter island in the middle of the room just as the bot shot its first missiles. Short bangs similar to the sound of the larger firecrackers sounded as a sizable chunk of tile was obliterated near where he had been standing a few scant seconds ago._

"_OY! Stoppit!" Harris roared peeking around the corner at the bot which had emerged from its hiding place and was running at him full tilt. Swearing he stood and quickly retreated around the side so it wouldn't shoot him._

_A quick game of Ring-Around-The-Rosy-And-Dodge-The-Goddamn-Missiles later and Harris had the silver menace pinned underneath his hurriedly magically reinforced slipper clad foot and was examining the destruction around him._

_There were several large holes in the tiled floor small bullet holes riddling the counters with crockery and foodstuffs all over the place. The radio was blaring away on some news channel about a storm in Dartmoor._

"_Alright brat. First I'm gonna get you repainted so nobody recognizes you as the missing Laptop. And then I'm fixing it so you won't blast me or my house to bits. Or should I do that first… Ok fix the weaponry first and THEN get you repainted. Good plan don't you think Dartmoor?"_

_The annoyed look the newly Christened Dartmoor, or Dart as it would soon be shortened to, threatened mutiny._

"_Best fix this disaster first though." Focusing carefully he waved a hand at the battle zone and mumbled "Reparo." And then "Convertere ad locum."._

_Things shot back to their original places and the gaping holes were quickly refilled and returned to their original state. The bot's mouth was hanging open in obvious surprise. Harris was just glad that it had actually worked. His magic had been hard to access in the beginning seeing as he hadn't a wand but he had eventually become proficient in wandless magic. In this world however as magic was never used it had a mind of its own and tended to backfire painfully._

_The small bot gawped up at him._

"_Now to fix your weapons." If a bot could blanch this one certainly seemed to do so._

* * *

><p>Harris smiled up at the towering grey figure in front of him.<p>

"Apparently we have found another of your kind. I dunno how accurate that is but I'll be taking a look. Perhaps I can convince them to not freeze it but I doubt it. We humans are scared of that we can understand and you certainly count."

He grabbed his personal data pad and a small can of the oil his little friend seemed to favor. Dart had behaved a lot better once Harris had established that he was not going to put up with any more rampages and they had even developed a slightly unorthodox method of communication. Harris had even started to refer to the red pointy bot with a slightly Slytherinish attitude as a 'He' rather than an 'It'. It gave him the impression it was male when they had their short conversations.

"See you later big guy." Patting his truck sized foot softly he turned and headed toward the elevator which would take him topside.

He soon arrived where Simmons and a swarm of scientists and private soldiers were filing into cars.

"It's going to be a bit of a drive." Simmons said directing Harris to his own car and sitting in the front passenger seat. Frowning Harris sat himself down into his own window seat in the back and carefully got out his Not-Laptop with a hissed warning of retribution if he misbehaved.

"Good thing I brought my Laptop then isn't it?" Simmons raised an eyebrow at my burgundy red disguised Minibot but said nothing.

_::Watcher where go?:: _Harris found the broken English a bit tricky to translate quickly but also found the bot's childish speaking patterns surprisingly adorable. His acquired title of the Watcher confused him but he had never bothered to ask what it actually meant.

_::To find another of the Big Brothers.::_

_::Really? Big Brother more?::_

_::Apparently. I don't know for sure though. It may be a false alarm.::_

_::Watcher check.::_

_::I will be helping Them find the new Big Brother and his Watcher.::_

_::New Brother has Watcher? There two you?::_

_::No. There are none like me. He is supposedly the New one's partner or friend.::_

_::Then he is not Watcher his is Human. This Human is Them?"_

Harris paused with his typed conversation with Dart. It was sometimes tricky to speak with him due to the slightly odd terms and titles he gave to different groups of people. 'Them' was Sector Seven as far as he could tell. 'Big Brother' was basically the N-B-E. Harris' other title was 'Other'. He didn't know what that meant but the first time they had talked properly he had used both.

_**/::::What you? You Other. You Other is the Watcher. You Watch me and Big Brother. Why?::::/**_

::No this Human is not Them. He is one of the Free.::

_**/::::What you Watcher?::::/**_

He still remembered the first time they had talked. But he still couldn't answer. He didn't know what he was any more.

_**/::::Why you Alone?::::/**_

Harris stopped typing and stared at the laptop in front of him, not noticing the radiation detector next to him reacting slightly.

_**/::::Why you Watcher always alone?:::/**_

He didn't know.

_**/::::Why Watcher?::::/**_

_**/::::Why?::::/**_

* * *

><p><em>Author's corner<em>

**CatgirlKitsune:** Are you a mind reader? I had been planning for Harry to 'help' capture Sam for a little while before you posted. And don't you hate it when storys don't really go anywhere? As I'm terrible at filler chappies that shouldn't happen.

**Kanashii Kopper:** I have no idea if Megs' closeness to the allspark affected the Minibot's attitudes as when Sam was running through the city the things he brought alive were automatically violent. The likelihood of it being an automatic defense protocol to defend themselves is quite high in my opinion.

And Ta' to everybody for reviewing and inspiring me to continue!

* * *

><p><strong>Till next time!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

An Early post! Courtesy of my Mom's help and snipping this originally massive chapter into two.

Still got alot of stuff to write...

Why does inspiration strike at the weirdest of times? This is my longest chapter yet! It's probably very choppy and I rearranged things a smidge just coz I could.

This is about where Harris' Hero Complex kicks in and he totally flips the movie verse on its head. Not that he hasn't but you know what I mean. I hope so anyway.

Kudos to anybody who spots the Unicron Trilogy reference!

* * *

><p>I totally forgot about this!<p>

I do NOT own Transformers obviously nor Ebay. I only own the storyline and Dart.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Harris watched patiently from the car as Simmons and co. stormed the Witwicky house. They had originally wanted him storming into the house with them but he had pointed out that they were more likely to trust the guy who was not actually participating. His facial expression of complete distaste at the Agents' method would probably help.<p>

Dart was back in his bag after a slightly less than pleased "Ksssrrrrk..!" and a weird scraping noise to voice his complaints at being jammed in a stuffy dark place again. When the driver had inquired as to the noise Harris had laughed nervously and said it was just the computer scraping against the zipper. Apparently he had bought it.

He looked over the obviously well cared for garden which was violently being ripped to shreds by the few paranoid scientists in radiation suits. In any other situation he was sure that it would look great with green grass and well-tended flowers and shrubbery.

He didn't have to wait long for Simmons to reemerge with the family, plus dog, in tow. From what little he had actually read on them (the idiots had decided to drag Harris off and not tell him squat about them) he saw the Father, Ron Witwicky, the Mother, and Judy Witwicky nee White, and Samuel Witwicky. The person behind him however he didn't know. A good looking girl with black hair and tanned skin, Harris could only assume she was Sam's girlfriend.

They were both put in the back of the car with him. Harris was faintly annoyed that they stared at him as if he had two heads but decided to ignore it. He wasn't pleased at his involvement at all.

A slightly evil thought suddenly pushed its way into his brain when the girl asked why he was stuck with them. He leant over slightly to whisper in her ear;

"I'm actually a scientist working for them and they want me to be chummy with you so you trust me. Unfortunately they didn't realize that I really have better things to do and I don't want another of the Aliens to be trapped in the ice. It isn't fair on them and I'm pretty sure they will be extremely pissy when they get back out again."

Now she really did look at him like he had two heads, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Grinning toothily at her he sank back into the nook between seat and door and smiled cheerfully at the two people invading his private space. He took his time memorizing their appearances. Sam had short brown hair and had a slightly longish face like his mother. His eyes appeared to be green and clearly showed his obvious confusion.

But then of course Simmons turned around and decided to be an ass.

"So... Ladiesman217. That is your Ebay username right?" Eyebrows went up. Both Harris' and Sam's supposed girlfriend who Harris still didn't know the name of stared at him. He mumbled something about a typo studiously not looking either of his fellow passengers in the eyes. Simmons continued anyway.

"So what do you make of this?" With a beep the mobile he was holding began to play the recording Harris had seen earlier.

"Last night at the station you told them your car Transformed. Enlighten me." Now Harris was listening. They all appeared to be aware of his sudden interest because they glanced at him. "Ignore the rabid science geek."

"This is what I said Ok? Coz this is like a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen."

"Really"

"Ah riiiight. Interesting choice of words there though Sam. I don't think cars on principle have the abilities to stand up." The look Harris received told him that he definitely wasn't helping. He shrugged.

"Uh my car had been stolen from me, from my home but its fine now coz its back." Harris grinned.

"Congrats. It's not often that your car is returned to you after it had apparently been stolen. Are you sure one of your school friends hadn't just taken it for a joy ride."

"Yeah your right! I totally didn't think of that! I'm sure it was Miles." He laughed nervously. Simmons joined in.

"So what do you kids know about aliens?" He said abruptly dropping the smile.

"Like a Martian? E.T?" the girl decided to add her two cents.

"It's an urban legend." Simmons however had apparently had enough. Whipping out his badge he all but jammed it in Sam's face and snapped;

"Do you see this badge? This is a do whatever I want and get away with it badge-"

"No doubt." Harris quipped under his breath.

"-Shut it kid.- I'm gonna lock you up forever."

"Aww. You know what don't listen to him he's just pissy he has to get back to guarding the mall." Harris really wanted to know her name now. 'The Girl' simply did not cut it.

"Do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." Ok this situation was getting out of hand far too quickly.

"Alright alright..! Blackmail? Seriously? Look Miss... Ok you know what. Never mind. Carry on!" Harris made shooing motions with his hands before tuning out their argument entirely.

He rolled his eyes at them all before freezing suddenly. Tick tick tick tickTICKTICKTICK. He reached forwards and latched himself onto the head rest of the passenger's seat in front of him. Nothing happened for nearly two seconds and Simmons was about to ask him what the hell he was doing when with a screech, a skid, and a bang, the car was carefully lifted right off the tarmac. Harris was in no way scared of heights but being picked up by a fully functional metal behemoth while surrounded by something he could easily crush you with he tended to prefer being cautious.

"Told you." Sam said smugly while still giving Harris a slightly bemused look. "He isn't going to hurt us."

"You no, but think about it. If he so much as tightens his grip we will be no better than a tin of sardines getting run over by a car. One word. Splat." Sam paled ever so slightly and gulped. He appeared to be thinking of something to say when with a creak of tearing metal and a whoosh of air the new convertible smacked back onto the road.

"Taking the children was a bad move." The huge blue and red robot rumbled quite a ways above everyone's heads. The soldiers were quickly vacating their vehicles with their weapons ready. One of the other robots however used some sort of magnet to collect their guns however. Harris stared at them all. Red and Blue appeared to be the leader. There was a black one with cannons the size of those large plastic bins you found outside people's houses. There was this sickly yellow green one that appeared to have the markings of a medical vehicle of some description. There was also a smaller silver one and a yellow one Harris recognized to being the one the Agents had been attempting to locate."Autobots relieve them of their weapons."

"Hi there." Simmons squeaked hands up to show he wasn't armed.

"You don't seem afraid." The robot said looking, surprisingly enough, slightly confused.

"Hardly." Harris said prodding at a piece of shrapnel that had landed on his lap.

"Are you not surprised to see us?"

Simmons babbled slightly about protocol and that he wasn't really allowed to speak with them other to tell them as such. Harris just smiled shakily at his awkwardness. Everybody else was suddenly very quiet.

Big and Mean jerked his head slightly. "Get out of the car!"

"Okie dokie! Lets do as the big fella says." Harris quickly unbuckled himself and rather than opening the door vaulted right over it instead and retreated several feet. He clutched Dart's case to himself making sure that he didn't swing and smack into something. "And Ain't he a big fella..?"

"Cool arn't they?" Harris gave Sam and 'The Girl' a withering look. Both had giddy grins on their faces and looked far too pleased.

"Wait till you see the guy we have." He said frowning slightly. "Although I admit seeing one actually functioning is a sight to behold." He watched as the yellow robot popped out something from the pelvic region and laughed shortly as it covered Simmons in a liquid of some sort. "I wonder if that's flammable."

Sam snorted.

'The Girl' then decided to go harass the Agents. She started by handcuffing them all to each other before focusing on Simmons.

"Alright tough guy take it off. Your clothes, all of it off." Harris snorted softly and watched as Simmons removed his outer clothing. He almost all out laughed at his sector seven vest. Very discreet. When the girl turned to him after securing Simmons and the line of Agents Harris fully expected to be chained to the rest of them.

"So what is Sector Seven?" He looked at her sadly.

"Sorry but If I tell you that I will be in serious trouble. And I mean BIG trouble. I could probably get shot for telling you and I really would prefer not to." She nodded in understanding before making a hasty retreat with their robot buddies.

Harris looked at Simmons. Simmons looked right back. "Get us out of this. Pick the locks." Simmons said eventually. Now everybody in the line was looking at Harris.

"With what? My nails?" Rolling his eyes he turned and looked around for Simmons' discarded trousers. "I want a bonus for this Simmons." He grumbled poking gingerly at the still warm piece of clothing before checking the pockets. Eventually finding the keys he ignored the sounds of the reinforcements and focused on releasing the line of agents from the lamp post.

When he was reacquainted with the two would be escapees he just nodded and said;

"Welcome back."

* * *

><p>"What you in for?" A blonde haired woman with an... Australian accent asked looking sideways at Sam who was still pale and drawn due to worry for the yellow robot the Agents had captured earlier. Harris just 'hmmmm'd to himself and shrugged with a smile.<p>

"Oh yeah. Turns out my car was an alien robot." The African American man sitting next to her mouthed silently to himself which Harris found intriguing to watch. He really could see the comparison to a goldfish when somebody made such a face. He was sure it had appeared on his own features several times.

Upon arrival Harris smiled cheerfully at their awed expression and followed after Simmons. Most of them had forgotten his presence entirely. A lovely change to the automatic fame he had been subjected to back at Hogwarts. Nobody expected anything of him.

After a bit of insults and threats flying around the whole group, Soldiers and Civilians and Hackers Oh My~ everyone relocated to the main hanger where Harris' silent companion had been kept for years.

They all gawped at him. Harris just intercepted a cup of coffee that came his way. He preferred tea but caffeine helped his functionality. When he actually started to pay attention to what was being said again the conversation had moved on slightly.

"I don't mean to correct you on everything you say but that's Megatron." Aha! Finally he knew the name of the bot he had been talking to for some time. When Sam began his story however his good mood quickly descended into gloom.

"Aww man." Harris grumbled slapping himself in the face and groaning "Dude can't I ever be involved in anything normal?" The Harbinger of death? The Robot version? Good lord somebody was seriously screwing him over. "Why me...? Why me?" Looking up at the

huge pointy Cybertronian he now knew to be called Megatron he wasn't all that surprised at his title of 'Lord of all robotic evil.'

"Why the hell do I even put up with this? Another war? An extra-terrestrial war I manage to land smack bang in the middle of?" He hissed, loud enough this time for a few other people to actually hear him. Sam gave him a 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' look and the soldiers were giving him some calculating stares. It was an improvement from them totally ignoring the young scientist but not one he was sure he liked.

As Sam continued his story Harris growled and walked off ignoring Simmons and Whatsisname and trotting off to his personal space to get back to work. A sudden grab from one of the soldiers, the highest ranking one he believed with ash blond hair and grey blue eyes, stopped him in his tracks. Glaring at him less than discreetly he clearly indicated that he wanted to go and he wanted to go NOW.

"Yeah? I gotta get back to work now." Not exactly true. All he really wanted to do was get away from the group of people who were so obviously going to drag him into trouble.

"You said that like you've been in a war before." Harris deflated looking at the man wearily.

"Look... I know what it's like to have power hungry maniacs after your blood and I'd prefer not to get involved."

"I'm sorry to say this kid but look around; you're already involved."

"I know... I know that. And me knowing is the problem. Me knowing means that I can't just leave you all to die. I know that sooner or later I'm gonna snap and go charging into the battle and rescue your asses and this will have consequences. Bad ones I would rather not deal with any time soon." Harris jerked out of his hold and stomped away.

A reasonable distance away from them he saw Harrows, a scientist working on the cube, scurrying off somewhere. Spotting him the weasley man suddenly made a beeline for him before grabbing his arm and making off again. Apparently everyone seemed to think he was a child to be lead around by the hand today. Harrows was babbling at high speed but he managed to pick up "-another one- "-energy-" "-active-" "-freezing-" and "-cube-".

Apparently he was talking about the Cybertronian Sam had called Bumblebee and he was currently being led to him. He felt the familiar clench in his midsection that told him he was about to have a heavy dose of Hero Complex urges...

Dammit he had hoped he had gotten rid of that by now.

* * *

><p>End Ch<p>

Authors Corner

* * *

><p>Alrighty you guys!<p>

I notice several of you have been asking about romance and all that jazz. I'm going to set that straight right now!

There will most likely be NO romance to speak of as I just can't write the stuff. It's not that I don't want to but I just CAN'T. There may be little bits and pieces but nothing all that major.

Sorry to disappoint but I hope you will still stick with me and read Harry's adventure in the world of giant talking robots.

See you next Time!

* * *

><p>Kinda sorta Beta'd by my mom.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm SO sorry! My inspiration fizzled out and this took far too long to write. I desperately need to re-watch the Movie again. Un-Beta'd.

This was an utter spelling disaster!

* * *

><p>Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Harris ducked, dodging a wild kick from a soldier as he desperately attempted to keep from getting grabbed. How exactly had he gotten into this? Oh yeah. Dart had decided to be a git. The little bot had kept quiet for several minutes but had eventually snapped. Harris hadn't been all that surprised as he himself had been getting awfully close to breaking point. The treatment of Bumblebee had disgusted him deeply and he was again sad that he was in fact human.<p>

"Harrison! Stand down immediately!" The soldier closest to his left swung his magically jammed gun alarmingly close to Harris' face.

"'ell no yah twit!" The scientist roared nearly toppling over backwards to stop from getting his nose smashed. "Watch where you're swinging that thing!" A loud metal screech was the only warning the young man had before the little robot barreled over his head and latched onto a soldier's face. With a surprisingly girly shriek the soldier seriously toppled over backwards and smacked into another of his black clad comrades sending at least five people sprawling. Recognizing the dangers of having a pointy thing attempting to rip off somebodies face Harris grabbed Dart's waist and ordered him to let go.

When Simmons and the others arrived they were greeted by shrieking and shouting and the unusual image of a young scientist attempting to yank a small red robot off of a soldiers face. Several other soldiers were attempting to help pry off the things sharp little fingers while others were hovering nervously around the edges. Everybody was ignoring the yellow robot that had managed to almost free itself as quietly as possible.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lennox snapped in a military bark. It would have been funny how everybody froze from what they were doing and stared at the new arrivals if it wasn't so serious. The mini N-B-E let go sharply which caused the young scientist holding him to fall over backwards and almost roll.

"Argh! Dammit Dart!" Harris snapped rubbing his newly sore lower back and wincing as he got back to his feet. The little thing rattled and clanked in what Harris' assumed to be some attempt to communicate. It wasn't usual for the 'bot to make the same noise as pennies in a can after all. "I wasn't just gonna let them do that you know! And there was no need to try and steal his face!" He gestured wildly at the man still clutching at the red gashes on his face. "Say sorry!"

"Kshhrrreeysh!"

"Ok... What the hell is that!" Lennox said pointing. "Isn't that one of the mobile thingy's you just showed us?"

"Laptop actually."

"Whatever Kid." Lennox flapped a hand dismissively.

"Sirs! Burke has been hiding that little monster! He's been keeping it in his bag." The horrible slashed bag missing a significant chunk thanks to Dart. "It went berserk when it saw N-B-E-2-"

"Bumblebee!" Harris and Sam snapped fuming at the slightly alarmed soldier.

"Let him go!" Sam continued running up to his robotic companion who was basically free already. "You ok big guy." Simmons meanwhile marched up to the young scientist and promptly got right in his face, a livid look on his features.

"What the hell is this?" It took Harris a moment to realize what he was talking about. Looking at the purple eyed robot clinging tightly to his neck he raised an eyebrow.

"Dartmoor. Call him Dart or he will shoot you with whatever weaponry I forgot to disable." Dart clicked the affirmative. "Did I actually forget anything?" He looked back down at his burgundy red charge. It made a whistling noise and popped out a pair of shoulder missiles causing everyone in the vicinity to blanch and back up several steps. "Hmm. You've been a good boy so I'll let you keep them if you promise to behave." It grinned and made several chirps and clicking that the scientist apparently seemed to understand. "And no you can't fire one off and claim it was an accident. They'd shoot you."

Dart 'Aww'd before seeming to pout and snuggle into the mans collar.

"Well the cats out of the bag now isn't it Simmy?" Simmons' eye twitched slightly at the nickname.

"This is... How did you get it out without it being detected?"

"He says he's a he just so you know, and I have no idea how you didn't pick it up on the cameras."

"Why the hell didn't you turn it over to us? Do you know how much damage those things can cause!"

"My ruined Kitchen will tell you that I do indeed know how destructive Dart can be. However turning him over to you to be destroyed was not an option!"

"Those things are little killers!"

"Did you ever think that waking up in a box with people gawping at it would scare it! Well it did. I managed to disable most of its weaponry and can communicate with him! It's a defense feature!" Harris barked moving away from his once superior.

"Ok. Right have your delightful verbal argument later please. I'm fairly sure we had to do something?" A dark skinned soldier interrupted, looking serious.

"Epps is right. Get your car and come on kid. And you are coming with me."

"Drat."

* * *

><p>Harris could only wonder once again as to how he was in such a terrible situation. He was sitting in the back of a robot from outer space with another little robot clinging to his neck and a large cube of unidentifiable metal bouncing on his lap. Pointy bits and sharp corners everywhere. Damn uncomfortable.<p>

"So... Yeow! Watch the elbows! Um. Is the cop car coming through the wrong lane a bad thing? And I don't think a... What the hell is that? A... digger thingy is usually classified as normal either." Sam turned in his seat to look and swore.

"Barricade." He hissed patting the dashboard with a touch more force than necessary. "Hurry up Bee!"

Bad then.

_Even in another world I still can't keep out of trouble._ Harris thought sighing softly and smacking his forehead on the window next to him. _Is it even a substance I'm familiar with?_ he wondered dully. It had taken him a while to ignore the fact that he was sitting in some questionable area of a humanoid robot's rather large body. He didn't want to think about what exactly he was sitting on either. The exoskeleton of the Cybertronians appeared to be mostly metal so was he sitting on Bumblebee's insides? Possibly extremely sensitive and easily damaged insides which held more sensors than the rest of him? Nope. Definitely didn't want to think about it.

"Well Shiiiiite. Perhaps getting on these guys' bad side was a baaaad idea." Harris mumbled as he watched the digger dude rip his way through several cars and what appeared to be a bus. He suddenly imagined the Deceptecon with a hockey stick made out of a girder and whacking a flattened car as a puck. He nearly cackled. Dart seemed to have noticed his mirth and rapped him sharply on the collar giving him a look that told him that it wasn't funny and don't even dare laugh.

* * *

><p>Authors Corner.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks so much to the Anon known to me as Nevyn for pointing out a mistake! I will go back and fix that soon.<p>

And thanks for everybody else for being my inspiration and sticking with me!


	6. Chapter 6

Yikes! You are totally going to kill me for such a horrible delay. I'm SO sorry! It just wasn't working out the way I wanted it to. Totally not an excuse for such an appalling delay but here we are!

* * *

><p>Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Far below me I watched silently as the convoy halted sharply at the intersection. Such an odd collection of vehicles and with such a strange selection of passengers. While they were mostly soldiers there were also one or two civilian younglings. The Autobots had separated out leaving Optimus behind to fight with Bonecrusher. I had no doubt that Prime would be the one winning.<p>

And among the squishies I knew the youngling was there. I could feel it. Its energy contrasting and yet somehow blending with the powerful signal of the Allspark. Its power was pale in comparison to the Cube but I could still identify the one of a kind feeling the boy gave off. They were near to each other, the squishy and the Cube. Practically on top of each other which I assumed meant that he was carrying it.

I frowned. Had they been attempting to be inconspicuous? I could think of several different colors to blend into the traffic better. Their medic had apparently decided to make a living target out of himself. **That** was certainly a hard color to miss. I watched as cars and trucks and all manner of vehicles went on their way with worrying speeds. Ah collateral damage. How lovely. The more the better.

I watched silently as Starscream rocketed over the fleshling city causing the convoy to halt. Three four minutes later they suddenly realize that it was not one of their own but the enemy. I nearly cackled as I imagined the fleshlings' horrified expressions.

"Fire." I hiss and with a quick affirmative Starscream shot at the quite optic-catching green smoke the fleshlings had supplied. Pity I was not closer to watch. That could be fixed however. Laughing coldly at the sudden explosion and smoke I jumped, moving to another building. Time to begin.

* * *

><p><span>Noise<span>.

That's all it was. A white noise similar to electrical feedback or when a microphone decides to flip out. Harris knew the sound. It happened, every so often, that his magic would cause technology to totally flip out. That did not make the sound any nicer, any more comfortable. A painful ringing that told him that yes, he certainly was deaf.

He had gotten out of Bumblebee quite quickly when the 'Bot had stopped in the middle of the road. He knew he was coming. While it may not have been an Aura he was familiar with it was certainly not friendly. Ironhide had merely proven his point.

Starscream. One of them. One of the people who was trying to kill him. He would remember that. That a creature of the skies was targeting him. He had giggled softly, causing Dart to stare. Why was he smiling? Why didn't he seem scared?

Oh but he was. Scared that is. He just found it Ironic that a flyer was attacking another being taken with the sky. How delightfully ironic.

"Get back!" Ironhide had shouted and he did. Harris wasn't stupid. Apparently the soldiers were though as they stood still for just a little while longer. To make sure their eyes wern't deceiving them apparently. At did seem like a dream didn't it?

Harris was running. He ran quickly, still clutching the Cube to his chest and with Dart still swinging around madly, He just had time to dive to the ground before a whoosh sounded followed by several crunches and a loud explosion.

And don't forget the noise.

It took a while for his hearing to return. About as long as his sight too as he hurriedly jammed his glasses back onto his nose. Not that he could see anything anyway with all that smoke. There was damage he knew. To say there was no damage was to say that Voldemort was a muggle lover. It was bad he knew. Already there were craters and potholes in the ground. Dirt was everywhere and stuck to his skin.

Dart chittered something that sounded decidedly rude and made Harris smile. He was obviously alright then. Shaking his head to get rid of the remnants of the noise, Harris flapped his only free hand at the clouds of dust. And then he really saw the damage.

Everything was not all well and good.

He was aware of somebody screaming "Everyone ok? Anybody hurt?" Oh somebody was hurt.

"Oh my god! Bumblebee!" _Sam_- a little voice at the back of Harris' mind identified as the twenty-something year old stumbled towards the injured bot. He seemed to have been hit by a van. And his legs... Oh god his legs.

He stood with Sam and Mikaela. All three of them stood and stared. They did nothing for several long moments, Dart becoming more exasperated by the moment. 'Do something!' his eyes screamed as he looked up at his guardian. The black haired young man jolted and was about to step forwards when a dull thump and several bangs stopped him in his tracks.

"A Tank..?" He hissed easily identifying the source of the whistles and explosions. One of them..? Oh yes definitely. No human would fire on their own in such a situation. Shout a bit and gesture wildly, eyes nearly popping out of their skulls at the random destruction and the presence of brightly colored giant robots perhaps, but not drive over several cars and possibly people just to aim better.

And people were silly enough to run in front of it! Were they crazy?

"I'm not gonna leave you." Sam said, halting Harris train of thought quite effectively. His girlfriend was gone. Where, Harris didn't know.

Bumblebee whined and pointed at the young scientist. Or more specifically the cube said scientist was carrying. Both humans stared down at the little thing which had caused so many problems. Harris smiled shortly a hard look suddenly appearing in his eyes.

"He wants us to protect it."

"I'm not leaving him."

"He'll be fine. I can't do anything for him 'coz I dunno if it'll injure him by accident but somebody else... They'll keep him safe."

"N-no I..." Sam froze glancing between the Cube and his car nervously.

"It's what he wants... Right 'Bee?" The sound of a truck stopping sharply caused both boys to look.

"Sam help me with this." Mikaela ordered moving to the back of the truck and grabbing the chain. Passing it to him she instructed him to wrap it around Bumblebee.

"W-w-watcher." Dart hissed, grimacing at his fairly girlish computer generated voice. He had been forced to hunt down a program online to speak for him. "The- dark one- Mega- look!" The minibot jabbed a pointy finger at the rooftops. Looking up sharply Harris saw what Dart was trying to say and froze.

There was Megatron with one of the Autobots, whom Harris unfortunately hadn't caught the name of, pinned underneath his feet like an owl which had just caught its prey. An oddly apt description Harris mused before focusing his attention back to the truck before he was forced to watch what was obviously going to be a very painful death for the smaller bot.

"Sam! Harris! You got the cube?" Harris nodded sidestepping a piece of debris to get closer to Sam, he was still standing several meters away. "That building." Turning awkwardly to look (Dart jabbing his inhumanely sharp elbow into his ribs in the meantime) Harris frowned sharply. That did not sound like a good idea.

"I can't leave my guys so take this flare." He pressed said flare into the young scientist's hand and gestured at the building. "The tall building with statues on top go to the roof-"

"NO." Harris interrupted sharply, ignoring the weird looks he received from everybody else at daring to contradict the military man. "Over half of these guys can fly! Going to a roof would be suicidal. A land option would be best. I can grab a motorbike and get myself and the Cube out of the city faster than a flying target!"

"You're going to run." Lennox said, eyes watching for his reaction.

"No. I'm making myself a target so their attention will be diverted and you can concentrate on shooting them properly."

"But they could still take the-"

"In either scenario the Allspark could be captured. At least this way we don't accidentally obliterate a helicopter that could be being used to shoot these buggers."

"-Fine." Harris grinned and adjusted Dart before taking one last look at the giant robot perched on the rooftop like a demented bird of prey. Breathing in slowly Harris evaluated his chances of survival. Decidedly low unfortunately but there was nothing he could do about that. Correctly interpreting his grimace Lennox thumped him on the shoulder. "Good luck Harrison."

"Keep Bee safe right?" Sam nodded determinedly.

Giving the giant robot of death another wary look he inhaled deeply and began to run.

"Don't kill me too painfully alright Megs?"

Dart just vented grumpily and secured himself to the scientist's back more securely.

This was going to end badly, he just knew it. Now how to figure out how to keep his primary caregiver alive 'till the end.

* * *

><p><strong>r:119h:15694/c2:36/f:206/a:334~**


	7. Chapter 7

Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of **Silver Melody217**

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>"Get out the way, get out the waaaaaaay!" Harris was none too pleased with how his day was going so far. Or to be more specific the last thirty minutes of his life and knowing that it was gonna get worse! A lot worse. Dart was bouncing with each stride, which was painful due to the pointy bits and the fact that he kept smacking into the scientists back. As well as Dart the Cube was altogether awkward to keep a hold of.<p>

And then there were the crowds. Screaming crowds. People fleeing and milling like rats, which was neither safe nor easy to navigate through. Add that to the fact that they would either stop and stare at him or shriek and retreat hurriedly hardly helped.

And of course Mr Big and Bad was still roof hopping after him. Why he didn't just jump down and grab him he wasn't sure but for some reason he just couldn't seem to care.

"Out the way!" Dart barked, still sounding girlish, and flapping a hand at the scattering humans.

Truthfully, Harris felt just a bit bad for the little bot. As he was only waist high he had several problems with counters and the taller bar stools Harris favored (Something to do with his love of heights). The red mech had gotten involved without much in the way of resistance but Harris knew full well that this was only because the little thing was determined to keep him alive. Harris owed him the best brand of motor oil he could find.

Harris flinched as he was nearly smashed into by a car. By calculating from where the hood was going to smack him and the speed the vehicle was going Harris deduced he would have flipped and probably smacked into somebody else. In unanimous agreement both mech and human flipped the woman driver the bird Dart hissing something about the rules of the road.

The cube however decided to be an ass and shot out a small shockwave of energy which zapped anything electrical in around a seven meter distance.

"Oh for-!" Harris cursed loudly as some guy carrying a box suddenly flung said box with a madly wriggling mini mech nearly at his head. "I don't need to deal with this! Dart, check my pockets and see if I have a pencil!"

The mech did so, jabbing Harris painfully once again as the scientist tripped on the curb and nearly smacked into a lamp post. The Laptop bot ignored his caregivers new slew of cursing and found a pen in his jacket pocket. He didn't quite remember it being there.

Gripping the cube tightly with one hand with enough force to almost shove it through the skin he grabbed the pen and snapped;

"Point me Motorbike!" Dart stared as the pen suddenly hovered an inch above his hand and started to spin wildly. Stopping abruptly, the pen tip pointed ahead and to the left. It seemed to shiver violently. Dart had no idea what that meant but Harris grinned insanely and dashed around the corner and very nearly smacked into what was quite obviously the motorbike the pen had been pointing to if the insane weaving was anything to go by.

"Hold this please." Harris said as soon as the red robot had jumped down onto the back of the bike. He quickly got on the bike himself and jabbed a finger at the ignition. "Committitur."

The motorbike roared to life and Harris tested the acceleration quickly. "Just to warn you. I have nooooo idea on how to drive one of these properly with a giant robot from outer space on my tail and having to navigate crowds. I suggest you hold on."

Dart stared up at the manically grinning human sitting in front of him. Venting nervously he hopped off the back of the bike and quickly scrambled onto Harris' lap squeezing the cube with his knees and gripping onto his human tightly. He was totally going to get off-lined.

Messily and Painfully and- Oh Primus!

"Drive! _Drivedrivedriverivedrive_!" Darts computer generated voice squawked as a huge pointy metal head with glowing red eyes peered over the edge of the nearby roof and stared at them.

Harris floored it, politely ignoring the enraged squawking of the real owner of the bike. He thanked whatever deity (Who was probably laughing his/her ass of at his misfortune) that he had gotten his motorbike driver's license a few years ago. Thank you Sirius for getting him interested in a vehicle with high maneuverability and small enough to get almost anywhere.

'_Almost everywhere.'_ He mused dodging around some startled people before taking a sharp turn at the intersection. He swerved around a SUV that had basically appeared out of nowhere and absently thanked his quick reflexes honed from Quidditch practice as well.

'Oooh somebody has road rage.'

He didn't bother glancing back to see exactly where Megatron was but the loud crashes suggested he was a little ways behind. 'I hope he doesn't have some sort of fast alt mode… but if he did it would explain how he got here so quickly. I doubt anybody can walk that fast.'

"Alright Dart. I have no idea where we are going. Do you think you could find a map?" He didn't dare use his magic again. It was likely to backlash spectacularly.

Dart did as he was asked but was ever so slightly confused by his caregivers mumblings about something called 'Katrina'.

* * *

><p>… Small time jump. 5 mins or so.<p>

* * *

><p>"Left!" Dart barked fighting the urge to point violently in the direction he indicated. Holding on for dear life was far more important however.<p>

The bike careened off to the left, Harris blatantly ignoring the red light and cussing drivers. At the moment survival was more important.

It seemed Megatron had gotten annoyed at running around behind a squishy while Blackout was getting trounced by even more of the squishy bugs and had decided to whip out the big guns. -Literally- which was rather unfortunate for the rapidly scattering masses.

Dart was calculating escape routes with a speed that clearly told of his status as a veritable supercomputer. Harris was, oddly enough, thinking about one of the most nonsensical subjects ever.

Dog biscuits.

Oh indeed! Harris had slipped into fantasy land–or to be more specific nightmare land- due to a slightly confusing comment from his pursuer. He was partially sure he had misheard the mech but that hadn't stopped his already stressed mind from abandoning all of what remained of his sanity. Not that he had much to begin with due to his childhood but oh well.

Dart was already convinced of his Caregivers loss of sanity and was trying rather hard to ignore his mumblings of something called 'Eukanuba'(((1))). This really just wasn't his day now was it? Poor fellow.

Staring off into space and continuing to ignore the smacking of alien bullets into the tarmac was a touch difficult on its own but then –of course- the universe (Or was that Fate? Both tended to have nasty senses of humor.) decided to be an ass and gift the hulking robot with a brilliant, if slightly obvious, idea.

Suddenly deciding that staying on the rooftops gave the boy too much of a chance to get away Megatron jumped. It was an impressive jump (Well not really if you considered his size) that had Megatron landing just in front of the motorbike and forcing it to stop.

Ignoring what was obviously a barrage of curses which would melt metal the Large Cybertronian bared his teeth and hissed;

"Give me the Cube boy."

…

…

"God **hates** me.

* * *

><p>Dog biscuits? Riiight. I have no idea where that came from to be honest. Although you can imagine what Megs said to have Harris shut down like that. Cue evil fangirl cackle.<p>

1) This is apparently a well-known brand of dog biscuits. If it isn't… Oops? Admittedly I have a dog but I don't know about food brands. (((Although I did try doggy chocs as a dare once. Didn't taste that bad.)))


	8. Chapter 8

Wizard angst and Mech angst and what I suppose is an unhealthy amount of angst now that I think about it.

I may have made mistakes as I don't think I looked through this properly so sorry before hand!

* * *

><p>Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Life, Harris mused, was only worth it when a person was not alone.<p>

He had been thrown into a different world with only his memories and a feeling that told him that now he was truly alone. And he was alone.

Over the years he had met people but still the feeling had remained. The strange sensation that he did not belong on this seemingly perfect world.

There were no people trying to kill him. Very few people who actively hated him (He had revealed a strong Fight or Flight instinct and either trashed his enemies or ran like a squad of Death Eaters were on his tail.) and a few people that actually liked him leaned more towards slight-friends than acquaintances.

He didn't mind life as long as he had something to do but he hated trying to go to sleep.

Sometimes he would nod off immediately and be perfectly fine but other times… Waiting for sleep meant that he had time to think. He would try mostly to focus on work or politics or stories he had read but his mind would wander.

And in the end, for almost two years, he had gotten very little sleep.

At Sector Seven things had changed… but at the same time they hadn't. The people were just as shallow and different to him as ever. He had however felt more comfortable around the apparently comatose robot standing silently in the hangar.

He had supposed it was due to the fact that neither of them was from that planet originally. He hadn't thought that much of it to be honest and had merely… relished the feeling of companionship.

Two aliens in a foreign world.

* * *

><p>Looking up at his once silent companion who was literally an 'alien' he knew that somebody, somewhere, was laughing at him.<p>

Ruby red optics, so disturbingly similar to one Tom Riddle, glinted down at the small creatures several meters in front of them.

Crimson met Avada Kedavra green and stayed there. Neither moved although Dart was tugging insistently on Harris' jacket and the Autobots were crashing around nearby.

Starscream whooshed overhead, While totally owning another few jets which had the misfortune to encounter the robot in disguise, and Harris' admired the impressive image Megatron made against the blue sky and his soldier skimming above them.

"Give it to me boy." The stereotypically evil leader of the Decepticons growled dropping to all fours just to get that little bit closer to his prey.

Dart froze, purple optics wide with fear. Harris continued to stare, fingering the handle bars as if to suddenly accelerate away.

Abandoning the handlebars he reached down and cradled the Cube to his chest, licking his lips nervously as the evil overlord immediately zeroed in on it.

"There any chance that I can convince you not to take the Cube?" Megatron growled, in a way scarily similar to Ripper whenever Aunt Marge had come visiting, and got closer again. "Apparently not."

"Give it to me Harrison Burke and you may live to be my pet."

The scientist stared at the Decepticon, jaw dropping slightly as the realization that a giant robot had decided to do its research on its prey registered.

"I'd prefer to not be involved at all, you know? Wars really aren't all that fun. Seen one seen them all right? Admittedly the enemy is different…" Harris shook his head, slipping off the bike and standing awkwardly a little ways away. "I'm sorry sir. I can't let you have this cube."

Turning suddenly he threw the Cube and, fully prepared for the roar of rage and the massive hand about to crush him to oblivion, he shrieked;

.

..

...

"**Exi Calxatorum!"**

* * *

><p>Sam flinched at the sound of a massive explosion only a few blocks away and watched, awed, as several buildings started to crumble. 'What the bloody hell was that!'<p>

Several 'Bots froze mid fight and stared as Megatron emerged from the smoke, flailing and roaring. This was not his normal I'm-kinda-pissed-at-you-and-will-therefor-bust-your-eardrums roar but an animalistic scream of hateful rage.

Sam couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was that had pissed him off so badly. When he whispered his question to the openly gawping Bumblebee the 'Bot could only shake his head and stare.

Everyone heard his roar of "Decepticons fall back!" and watched in mute interest as the 'Cons scattered.

"So we won?" Mikaela asked, still staring at the place where there **should** have been the silhouettes of several buildings.

"'Kaela could you get us over there?"

* * *

><p>Dart onlined slowly and painfully. He felt like he had just had an atom bomb go off on his head and, in reality, this assumption was not all that far from the truth.<p>

He had watched as his Caretaker had done something to The Allspark and had noticed the relieved expression that had flashed across his face for just a few scant seconds after his optics had rebooted from their entirely random shutdown.

Why had he smiled so nervously? Obviously he had been successful with whatever he had been doing so why had he..?

Now Dart knew why he had smiled.

Whatever he had done (as while the minibot may not have seen what he did he had certainly felt it) had the potential to be EXTREMELY destructive.

Dart had no doubt that the massive destruction in front of him had been caused by the usually good natured scientist _–lies-caregiver-kind-thoughtful-sad-watcher-Harry-_.

Unburying himself from the pile of debris took a little while as he appeared to not only have what appeared to be a whole shop front but a flipped car that he had to cut through to get out. Trapped until he could bypass the car he peeked out through a gap in the rubble.

Purple optics widened when they finally saw the real destruction. Dart was horrified. It was impossible to think that his Caretaker could cause this much destruction with a barked word and a sharp jab of the hand.

The little mech watched as the giant silver bot _-knowledge-wise-commanding-leader-elder- _shoved himself to his feet. He had apparently been knocked into a building by the blast and was looking suitably pissed.

One of his clawed hands was curled into a fist that Dart suddenly realized was carrying the very human which had started the explosion.

His relief at his caretakers safety (Relatively speaking considering he was currently being held by the person who had been chasing them in the first place) was interrupted by the 'Con's roar of true rage.

Cowering back Dart watched as the Decepticon screamed at the heavens before glowering down at his clenched hand with the intensity to melt even the strongest of metals.

"Decepticons fall back!" he barked getting back up to his clawed feet. He was damaged, Dart saw, and was moving slowly so as not to topple over again.

Dart stared at the hand that held the little human which had guarded him from the more violent of his type. Not that he was a 'normal' human by any stretch of the imagination.

The little mech had barely registered that the silver being had left until he suddenly realized it was quiet. Suddenly panicking he smashed his little red fist into the rubble, attempting to make a hole for him to slip through.

He was a thin mech, quite spindly and light which was why Watch-Harry had never complained about his weight, so it did not take long to get a hole barely big enough for him to squish through.

Emerging from the pile of brick and concrete, covered with liberal amounts of dust, he stared at the smooth hole in the earth which looked like somebody had bitten a large chunk out of it.

And the little mech began token softly, clutching the item his caregiver had given him merely minutes before.

As the others, the mechs who had wanted to protect him and his caregiver and the humans who had also tried to do so, stood at the edge of the destruction and stared his keen became a full on wail of despair.

He was gone.

-kind-watcher-guardian-sad-lies-mystery-power-knowledge-strength-misery-

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

…

…

…

"Hey… Little guy? Dart was it? What happened?"

It was one of the human soldiers. One of the 'Bots was leaning over him as well.

"Took- Taken. Took him. Harry. Harris. Boy." Oh how he hated this program. It didn't work properly and mangled his words so.

"And the Allspark little one?" The mech looming above them boomed, leaning down just a little closer.

"Gone. Boom. Explode." Dart shook his head, keening again. "Gone… Gone. Gone."

Large hands reached down and lifted him high before pressing him against a large metal chest. The thrumming of the spark did not sooth him though. He had grown to love the Thump-Thump of his caretakers spark-heart.

"Gone!"

Everyone gathered heard his sad keening and metallic sobbing and realized, as his sorrow truly hit home, that the Decepticons were truly monsters.

"…why?"

* * *

><p>In case you guys are wondering where I get my spells from, they are Latin which I have literally mashed beyond recognition. I had Four options for the actual spell which explodes the cube as I was completely assing around and couldn't decide.<p>

'**Intralxane! Vadecubi! Denecarca!'**

To get '**Exi Calxatorum!' **I mashed **Exi!** = Go out! With a mixed form of '**Quadratorum Cube'** and '**Calx vitae' **which apparently means '**Cube of squares' **and' **Stone of life' **respectively.

Meaning '**Exi Calxatorum**!' supposedly means something like; '**Go out Stone of Squares!'** Exept horribly out of context.

I was totally horsing around with this one and don't regret it at all.

Latin translations from Google!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay! Danny P barged his way into my head and started me questioning Harry's 'deadness' so to speak. It has nothing to do with Parallels whatsoever but I definitely know what I'm going to be writing when this story finishes (Not that I know exactly when or how this story of mine will actually end but I should figure that out eventually).

Plus this is a filler and I can't really write fillers that well either.

* * *

><p>Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Harris awoke to pain.<p>

That's all it could be described as really.

Pain.

Not that he was surprised to be perfectly honest.

Harris had, after all, just used his extremely volatile powers to explode something quite a bit larger than anything he had tried before. Here magic was as well behaved as a Niffler* in a jewelry store. That is to say, extremely destructive and hard to handle. Magic had a nasty sense of humor as well as he had been unfortunate to discover some years ago.

Harris had of course attributed this to the fact that magic was, for all intents and purposes, alive.

Here, left to its own devices, magic had become far more volatile and destructive then he had anticipated upon his arrival. Not that magic had been all that easy in the first place depending on your location anyway.

The first time he had tried to use magic he had been around sixteen. It hadn't gone particularly well to be perfectly honest with you as Magic, surprised at someone trying to channel it, decided to play around a bit.

Let's just say there was a bit of a bang and a severely disgruntled Wizard-in-training-who-was-now-the-only-Wizard-in-existence. Somebody was definitely playing around up there for his life to be so messed up.

There had been pain then too. Harris was sure he had screamed.

Or had he imagined it? Those memories were a bit fuzzy after all. Not that he cared. That was in the past and he hadn't tried again.

For a while.

He had tested it out again a while later. Boredom made teenagers do silly things. Actually boredom made everybody do something silly at some point or other in their lives, Harry just got bored far too easily.

This current pain however was not magic induced pain. This was the dull pain of broken ribs and the uncomfortable tightness of the skin he knew was caused by a burn of some degree.

Lovely. His skin would probably peel and flake some time tomorrow then.

Now… Waking up. Tricky.

It took a while. His aches and pains causing him to curse colorfully at his blasted luck. Everything seemed to happen to him. Evil Dark lords, Mad teachers, Dementors, Werewolves (Even if that hadn't been his fault), Death Munchers, and an unfortunate incident with some pissy pixies.

Opening his eyes eventually he blinked in surprise. And blinked again.

He appeared to be lying under a metal canopy of some sort that curved upwards into a point. In fact he seemed to be stuck in a triangularly shaped…

Ah.

'_Oh I see. Marvelous… Great! I am so totally going to get killed.'_ He groaned and smacked himself in the face.

That was about when he started to try remembering exactly how he had gotten into this mess in the first place. Running from Megatron, being stopped by Megatron, and… blowing up the Allspark.

Harris laughed softly, examining the slightly burnt fingers on his right hand. Oh it certainly hurt, he noted, as he displayed his new spontaneity and prodded the redder skin rather harder than necessary. The burn was in a pretty spiderwebby pattern that looked rather like he had popped a paint pall pellet with his fingers and let the paint drip down his hand.

'_I've been nabbed, trapped, purloined, stolen… wait why am I referring to myself as an object?'_ Shaking his head at that particular train of thought, or more specifically the direction he knew it would end up going, he sat up slowly trying not to jar his ribs.

Leaning back against the metal that surrounded him he smiled. Rather than being cold like most metals it was blissfully warm. If he listened he could just hear a strange metallic humming.

He didn't know how long he sat and examined the flat corners and sharp edges of the metal in front of him but it almost felt an eternity, after all it could have been anything between five minutes to five hours.

His blank staring was interrupted however when the whole front wall shifted and tilted away from the flat surface he was leaning. Looking up alarmed he was met with seething red orbs a very, very, long ways upward.

"Morning. I'm assuming this is the part where you kill me painfully?" With a loud growl the whole world shifted violently. Tipping over forwards, which strained his ribs rather painfully, he was rolled so he was no longer leaning against… The Mech's chest? Err.

Oh.

Oooohhh!

'_I did not just snuggle Megatron! Nope. Nu uh. Ooohhhh god.'_ Righting himself he swore quietly prodding his ribs, which was a bad idea he realized as he managed to prod one of the damaged ones, and hissing in pain.

Red orbs glanced down at him briefly before everything swayed again and there was a clang.

Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang.

Big ass metal behemoth footsteps that's what that loud noise was.

Harris flinched as the fingers above him, large pointy things that were more claws than stubby digits, curled in closer. Harris assumed this was so he didn't try to jump.

Was he nuts? Harris' Slytherin side balked violently at the thought of jumping off of the only thing keeping him from toppling to his doom. His Griffindor agreed completely.

Whoever said Griffindors didn't have survival instincts? Oh yeah… Griffindors themselves. Jumping into trouble didn't help anybody, least of all themselves.

Choosing to ignore the weird ass swaying motion in favor of his ribs he idly wondered what had happened to Dart.

* * *

><p>In reality Dart was not in the best of moods. He was a smart Mech who enjoyed surfing the net for hours on end while his caregiver was asleep (Which he was. A lot.) and delighted in playing online strategy games and loved chess to offlining.<p>

He was now, however, switching between being royally pissed at Harris for allowing himself to get caught and panicking over his aforementioned caretaker.

The situation rather reminded the Mech of something the humans called 'Schrödinger's Cat' where the fictitious feline was trapped in a box with poison and you didn't know whether it was dead or alive causing a paradox or some such nonsense. In this case however Harris was the 'Cat'.

Was he dead, was he alive? Was he a red smush on the floor or was he alive but soon to be crushed by a pissed of Mech forty times his size?

Dart didn't know dammit and he didn't like not knowing! The internet had answers for most situations, but this? What the hell was a three-foot-ish Mech to do about rescuing a retard who managed to jam himself into trouble as soon as it rears its ugly head?

Nothing except jab other people into rescuing the twit that's what!

He screeched at the big blue and red 'Bot carrying him, bouncing frantically and gesturing wildly at the crater his guardian had somehow managed to make.

"Help him!" He roared in jittery cybertronian making the best imitation of the Decepticon Frenzy anyone had ever heard. "He needs help! He can't do anything against the 'Cons"!

"Except blow them up apparently." The big black fellow cut in, scratching his head sheepishly when the medic lobbed concrete at his head.

"I'm guessing he's yappin' your ears off asking us to rescue the scientist right? Do we even know where they are?" Lennox was mildly confused due to only being able to hear half of the conversation going on over his head.

The Autobot leader vented softly, looking down pityingly at the minibot standing on his hand before shaking his head.

Dart smacked his head against one of Optimus' massive fingers. Harris was so doomed!

* * *

><p>This chap was un-beta'd and short as hell. Sorry!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am most likely not going to be able to post anything for two weeks starting Wednesday. I will be visiting my family in England and I might not be able to post anything due to the cost of internet and whether I can even get a connection on my dad's laptop. Also I am horribly aware of the fact that this may be the last time I see any of my Grandparents alive and will be spending as much time with them as I can. I will however write whenever I am able and you will be getting an extra-long chapter when I get back.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Edit: Noticed a few mistakes at the end of the chapter. Things should be a little clearer now.<p>

* * *

><p>Insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Impossible.<p>

That was the only word that came to mind when I went over what had happened not even a full human hour ago.

It should never have happened. It was literally impossible for such a small, terribly weak creature which all humans, despite their numerous arguments stating otherwise, to be able to destroy something as powerful as the Allspark with merely a shouted word and a hand gesture. The human did admittedly not look all that well immediately after the exploding of the Cube but that did not increase the probability of such a thing happening at all.

I stared down at the fisted hand that held the human responsible. I was numb, shell-shocked. This little worthless little human creature had completely obliterated the most powerful object in all of cybertronian history.

Sensing its movement I tilted my hand to look at it again. I knew full well that Starscream, who was hovering anxiously just out of arms reach, was intrigued by what I was carrying and was positively itching to ask me what it was.

I looked at the little fleshy creature and it looked right on back, squinting up at me warily from the palm of my hand. And then it had the nerve to actually speak. Starscream actually froze and stared in horror and disgust, shifting even further away from the squishy.

"_Morning. I'm assuming this is the part where you kill me painfully_?" It sounded so calm and relaxed I was horribly tempted to smash it there and then. I growled angrily and tilted my hand even more so the human tipped over. I was delighted to see the creature wince in pain.

But then I remembered that this probably meant it was injured. As I certainly couldn't be having it dying on me (and I mean this in the most literal sense seeing as it was sitting on my hand) I started to walk off towards the medbay.

It was about then, while the human was attempting to keep himself from falling over due to my momentum, that I gave the creature a long hard look. It looked slightly tired, and ragged, and had a layer of dust coating it but otherwise seemed to be perfectly fine. It still had its flimsy little glass lenses perched on its nose and -ah what was the word? oh yes- its 'hair' stuck up madly even if it was a chalky grey due to the dust. Its bright green Optics -eyes- were examining my fingers, which were several times its height and width, with a wariness I pegged as him imagining himself being crushed by said digits.

I considered doing so for a few clicks before deciding against it. Not only would the little thing go squish and drip STUFF all over my servos but I wouldn't be able to figure out how the SLAGGING pit it managed to blow up a city street with two words.

"Do you have any idea of what you have done boy?" The human flinched and tilted its head back to stare at me. Acting and looking so like a sparkling at that moment that I nearly dropped him while fully intending to stamp on the bug. How dare it raise such eyes at me? How dare it look so cute!

I froze momentarily.

What the slagging pit was I thinking? It was a bug, a human! A creature no better than dirt. How did it manage a begging sparkling expression so well? I-

_"I blew up a cube."_ How delightfully blunt. And such a happy distraction from my previous line of thought.

_'Perhaps I am in need of recharge.'_

"Yeeessss. You destroyed the only hope of a dying race!" I snapped. The human yelped in surpise as my servo dropped sharply.

_"The only hope?"_

"We are few. Without the Femmes the only way to make Sparklings is by using the Allspark."

_"I see."_ The human looked back down twiddling its fingers absently. It seemed to be thinking. I waited. He was silent for several moments, from his lap and looking at me for just a moment_. "You going to kill me for that then? I don't blame you."_

And the little thing didn't even look worried. It look mildly annoyed (Annoyed! It should have been shivering in its uselessly flimsy armor!) but that was all. I sneered at it. We had arrived at the medbay and my patience was fraying.

Stomping into the room I dropped the thing on the nearest berth and barked for Scalpel. The mech had always wanted to examine the human and here was his chance. This would be fun to watch.

* * *

><p>Harris found himself sprawled flat on the metal surface below him, staring up at the dull metal ceiling whilst getting a good look at the seething mech in the process. He wondered idly about where exactly he was and how long the 'cons had been there to build a base in the first place. It was a nasty metal. Dull grey and apparently made from boats and planes if that funny number off to his left meant what he thought it did.<p>

He wasn't that much of an expert on vehicles. Just the occasional bike. That was why he became a scientist/engineer after all.

Big and looking-extremely-pissed-at-the-little-human-in front-of-him Megs shouted out something entirely unintelligible. And then there was silence. Well... silence other than the grumpy growling of a giant metal man and a weird tink-tinktink-tink-ing noise that got quite a bit louder rather quickly.

"**!**~~~!" Holy sh- What the hell!

A little crab... thing!- had just skittered over the lip of the massive metal... bed. Had it really just walked up the wall.

Harris was wildly fighting back an insane snicker as its appearance finally registered in his slightly pain fogged mind. It had six little legs which looked sharp enough to take a chunk out of him without much effort at all. It also had two little hands at the front underneath a pair of huge red optics which seemed to have glasses in front. The finish the ensemble there was a pair of little antenna things on its squarish head which twitched violently as it chatted with Megatron in the horrible language it had before.

He stared at it. It stared right on back before Harris got the nasty impression it was suddenly extremely pleased and that this wasn't going to end well for him.

"I predict pain." He mumbled watching the thing get closer warily before it was only a few feet away. And then he scarpered. He ducked off to the side, ignoring the shooting pains and the rumbling laugh from above, as he got the heck away from the thing with nasty claws.

He squawked (No he didn't shriek! Nope. Nu uh.) and skittered sideways, jerking his foot out of reach from the thing with pointy bits. And god he was pointy.

The thing appeared to be enjoying itself however as it scuttled after him and Harris soon found himself wrestling valiantly with something that didn't even come up to his knee. And it definitely wasn't legal for somebody to be as darkly amused as Megatron was at that moment. Smarmy git!

Harris knew though, that no matter what he did or what he tried, he was going to lose. He didn't care particularly. This was the best fun he had had in ages. The incident with the Allspark just got him into a spot of bother. He could probably get out without too much trouble though. Just a spell and a couple of big bangs and he should be in the clear.

Ah yes the Allspark. He almost laughed. They didn't know. They didn't know anything. Ha! Silly things Cybertronians. They were so sure of themselves, so absolutely **sure** that they were **always** right. And yet they were so like humans.

People made mistakes. And make a mistake they did.

They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Megatron came out a bit... weeeeiiiirrrd I guess. I managed to confuse the Deceptecon Lord! Ha!<strong>

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! 236! I'm amazed you all like it this much.**

**Also 20K words! Yay! Thats the most I've written for anything ever!**

**See you guys in two weeks!**

* * *

><p><strong>~N~<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**I'm very sorry to have to do this again but this is important.**

**Some of you might know by checking my profile that I live on the island of Cyprus in the Mediterranean and have returned there from my holiday in England. There has been an explosion at Zygi (Or Ziggy or however it's being spelt everywhere else) that has resulted with loss of life and the damaging of the islands main power station. Regretably this means there will be sporadic blackouts as the Paphos plant can't cope with powering the whole island on its own.**

**This also means work will be slowed quite a bit and I may not find myself able to post my work due to the internet connection being down due to loss of power. As far as I know it will take about six months to fix everything properly.**

**I am not pleased at all.**

**This will however mean that chapters will be longer and of a better quality.**

**Sorry people. Life conspires against us sometimes.**

**N~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I stake no claim to the franchise I just love it to absolute death.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Harris soon found himself strapped down on the tabletop. He didn't mind particularly (although he was studiously attempting to keep his mind out of the gutter -and failing spectacularly). It was comforting to know he could –<strong>probably<strong>- get himself free if he wanted to.

He was quite content with staring at the ceiling and counting all the welding rivets he could see. He didn't know where the spidery thing had gone and he was fairly certain Megatron had already abandoned him to the minibot.

His thought process was weird to say the least, flitting from one subject to the next with hardly a pause in between. He did however find it rather amusing that he had taken up a slightly dreamy persona since his first real meeting with Sam. He had, after all, quite suddenly decided to forgo all rationality. Not that being rational helped anybody when dealing with giant Robots from outer space however. Your mind was more likely to short out at the ridiculousness of the situation quite quickly.

And yet, in a display of multitasking that honestly quite surprised him, he still continued to count rivets while going over subjects most would never attribute to a scientist or engineer of any nature.

He was just counting the seventy eighth little bead of molten metal and was about to move on to the next when soft clanking heralded the arrival of the crab-bot.

Tilting his head up at an honestly painful angle to look he grinned toothily at the pointy thing before letting his head hit the metal again with a clunk.

Soft jabs told him quite clearly that the bot was clambering over him before it paused. Harris found he didn't like the feeling of little legs that were likely as sharp as scalpels hovering over his heart and was about to ask the thing to move when he was rather sharply jabbed in the shoulder.

"Ouch. Hello to you too." Harris had craned his head back up to stare at the bot before examining the still slightly sore spot it had prodded. His jumper was slightly ragged due to the events of the day and was covered in dust and what looked suspiciously like dry blood.

"You are calm." The bot said in its tinny little voice in what was probably a terrible butchering of the English language in what sounded curiously like a German accent that consequently made Harris far more amused than he should have been.

"Oh yes. I'm very calm." It moved forwards slightly before it started to pick at a large tear in fabric that showed a bit of slightly bruised skin. "I know it isn't everyday that you find yourself caught by giant Robots and all that but- ow!" The 'Con had decided it was a brilliant idea to run a sharp appendage along a shallow cut across the ribs. "Yes my nerve endings are working perfectly fine."

The bot snorted (or at least made a noise reminiscent of a toaster falling off a shelf which Harris assumed was something akin to a snort) and moved to focus on his other side to poke the fabric covering Harris' scar. The scar Wormy had given him when he was fourteen and still behaved so dratted stupidly.

He didn't like being reminded of that scar. It represented one of his biggest failures.

It wasn't that Harris didn't have several scars it was just that one and the one on his forehead that he really didn't like all that much. In fact he detested it. It was a pale line going down the inside of his forearm which had spidery tendrils branching out from it. He didn't like looking at it.

Apparently it did however interest the 'Con slightly as he ripped Harris' already ruined jumper even more just too look at it properly.

"I don't really like that scar you know." It appeared to glance at the still trapped human momentarily. "I have several other ones that I like a bit more. Actually I can't say I like them. Its more I don't detest them as much as that one."

"It it not self inflicted." The bot said matter-of-factly. Harris almost giggled at its accent.

"No." Harris answered pulling at his trapped arm lightly. "By the way is there something I can call you? Calling you 'It' is a tad rude you know." It paused in its prodding and gave Harris another beady look from behind its lenses.

"I am the Doktor."

That was too much for Harris. He laughed. Hard. Hard enough that the little guy was nearly flipped off his chest. Looking at him grumpily the Doktor dug his pointy feet in until Harris winced in pain and froze, still giggling softly.

It would have had that name of all things. Well he was certainly an alien from outer space. Being the self proclaimed guardian of earth not so much and Harris was reasonably sure that the cybertronian had in fact not looked at the TImestream at any point in its undoubtedly long life.

Waving his little pointy legs to get rid of Harris' blood the Doktor again focused on Harris' arm.

Harris didn't know exactly what the 'Con was looking for as he studied the scar. Although perhaps it was likely the 'Con was cataloging all of his injuries.

A sharp tug and a loud ripping declared the untimely demise of Harris' jumper and shirt.

'Damn I really liked this one. Such a nice green.' He thought airily as the Doktor flung scraps of fabric out of the way so he could look at Harris' injuries properly.

The 'Con seemed to have a quick glance over of Harris' bare skin before pulling out a sharp something from what appeared to be thin air. It looked rather nastily like a screw of some sort with a hole in the blunt end and was about an inch long.

Narrowed green eyes watched the screw warily from their low vantage point. The Doktor looked over his subjects chest again. Harris nearly flinched when a weirdly familiar static-y sensation rolled over him. Now where had he felt that before? It was rather uncomfortable as it made his hairs stand to attention and brought up a wave of goosebumps causing him to shiver violently.

And then Harris got the nasty feeling that the Doktor was smiling. It was hard to tell with his features but Harris' still had the horrible feeling he was being grinned at evilly.

Green eyes followed the minibot as it moved to stand over his chest with the nail held loosely in one miniature hand. The bot seemed to be examining the area above his breastbone with an intensity he really wasn't comfortable with.

Harris froze suddenly; all thought processes halting sharply as one message flared violently. Pain. Harris arched off the cold metal underneath him. Looking wildly at the small machine he soon knew exactly what the 'con was doing.

One of the Doktor's tiny hands had transformed into a drill and he had attached the screw onto it. That screw was currently being drilled into Harris chest.

Jolting as he felt the screw start to dig into his breastbone Harris bit back a scream. He had never felt anything like this before. Admittedly he had encountered the Cruciatus curse once or twice but that was a very different sensation to the one he was now being subjected to.

"You-! Bloody bast-" Harris ignored the bubbling hole in his chest to glare at the unnaturally gleeful bot still perched on top of him. Pulling sharply Harris shoved himself sideways and almost knocked the machine right off of himself.

"Enough." The Doktor snapped, digging a claw into the wound and causing Harris to freeze lest he hurt himself even more.

Completely unabashed by the glowering of the green eyed man the little 'Con examined the wound again. "Gut Gut… Sehr gut." Contrary to what the bot was saying Harris was quite sure he was not going to be pleased when he fnaly figured out what extra features that thing would have.

„Time for a nap squishy."

The last thing he saw before blacking out, which was weird as Harris had been feeling perfectly fine, was the Doktor grinning and raising a black box of some sort.

'_Oh. Great.'_

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

…

Ow.

…

Ow!

This was likely the most painful headache he had had in _**years**_! What the hell hit him? A rogue Cybertronian?

Pfft.

Highly likely considering the recent events of Harris' already complicated life.

He did however also seem to be suffering from chronic heartburn. Oh, wait, that was from where the little 'Con had decided to stab him… however long ago that was.

'_Ok time to wake up. Wake up-! Come on! Up! Now! Move your goddamn ass Potter!'_

He did move. Sort of. Alright he twitched slightly and pulled a face but that was something! Better than being utterly comatose.

Other than the splitting headache he was currently suffering from he felt somewhat… detached. He wasn't entirely numb, as he could just about feel that everything was in the right place, but he was close.

Opining his eyes proved to be a somewhat painful experience he would prefer not to have **ever **again. He was stupid enough to open his eyes all at once and then, naturally, shut them again just as fast.

He waited silently for the afterglow to fade and for the sharp stabs of pain to fade into a throbbing ache before he tried again.

He was slightly confused when, rather than the dull metal ceiling with seventy eight rivets, he was instead faced with a domed ceiling. A domed ceiling that felt rather disturbingly familiar.

Intrigued he focused on getting onto his feet. It was a wobbly process which had him crashing to the ground at least twice. With one last strain of muscles that felt uncomfortably like soggy dough Harris managed to eventually get to his feet.

Admittedly he almost crumpled right back down onto the hard floor again but that wasn't all that important right then.

What was important, and therefore caused his brain to splutter indignantly at the sheer insanity at what his eyes were showing him, was that, for some inexplicable reason, Harris was currently standing in a place he hadn't stepped foot in since he was fifteen. It was also entirely impossible for him to actually be standing here when he had only just been somewhere in America with a crab like machine from outer space leaning over his face. Or at least he assumed he had been in America. He hadn't particularly been about to ask after all (Not that he was entirely confident he would get an answer either).

Harris was (Apparently, seeing as he was almost completely convinced he was hallucinating) standing on a platform in the middle of Kings Cross station which he was reasonably sure was in England and not where he was currently supposed to be.

It looked exactly like it had when he had been younger except that there was a distinct lack of anybody other than Harris himself actually standing around.

It was clean and there was no trace of trash or dirt or any other thing that might suggest there had even been people walking through there at all.

It was spooky.

Although, he supposed, this might have been what it was like when the station had been newly built but for some inexplicable reason he couldn't believe that. It was too new, too clean, and too fresh. Nothing could look this clean. Not even Aunt Petunia's kitchen had been this immaculate even when he had spent hours scrubbing at varying surfaces with no rest in between.

Looking around warily Harris focused most of his energies on not falling flat on his face while keeping a studious lookout for danger.

'_CONSTANT VIGILANCE!'_

Harris nearly cried. He couldn't think about them, not now.

But this place was too familiar. Memories, uncalled, unwanted, suddenly sprang up and the black haired engineer froze, green eyes wide and watery with held back tears hands clenching and unclenching without his knowledge.

_He was eleven, wearing a much too large red sweater and baggy pants which were only staying on his body due to a thick belt fastened around his waist. His glasses were the wrong prescription and everything was a bit fuzzy but that had been normal._

_He was sitting across from a ginger haired boy with freckles and a smudge of dirt on his face. Harry, and how the tiny thing barely into his double digits had clung to that name, was nervous. Nervous hadn't been an emotion he was entirely familiar with, at least not like this._

Harris, smart enigmatic and considered ever so slightly mad in the head by his peers, who had replaced shy little Harry remembered that this had been the first time he had really made a friend.

Ron. A poor boy from a large family who wished desperately to be better than his numerous elder brothers. Hotheaded and just a little stupid.

Harris remembered Hermione. Brilliant, genius Hermione who always had her head stuffed in a book.

'_We have hurt you.' _Harris-Harry who has grown old- flinched at the voice that spoke from nowhere yet everywhere at once._ 'We have hurt you.'_

Who had? What had the voice done to make it sound… so guilty, apologetic.

'_Fate had plotted for you. You were to have no true life beyond the fear of Death at every corner. We took you away from it and we have hurt you. _

_You were my child and I decided to remove you from that place which would harm you so. With another I placed you away, with his own children, so that perhaps you might be happier._

'_I see your pain at the loss of those closest to you. If you wish it to be so we shall send you back.'_

Did he want to go back? He missed them yes but did he miss them enough to abandon his new home when he had only just begun to feel_ needed. _Loyal Ron, encyclopedia Hermione, brave Neville, dreamy Luna, dear Ginny, the hilarious Gred and Forge, everyone who Harry had known.

But Harris was not Harry.

Harry, little Harry, with such big dreams had been killed six years ago when he had realized that there was no going back. If he did go back the Wizarding world would not receive the same person. They would not have brash headstrong Harry who was always ready to please.

"No." Harris said from his seat on the floor. He had not realized his legs had crumpled beneath him. "The person they knew is gone. And people there… in America, they need me. Dart needs me."

Dart and his pointy fingers which shredded Harris' coffee table. Dart who had learned and listened, who had stuck with Harris even when he could have left at any time. Dart who threw dangerous temper tantrums that trashed the house and left it littered with bullet holes and who left chunks missing from the walls.

"Dart and Sam and everybody else. Especially the Cybertronians. I've got their Lifesource and I really do need to give that back."

The voice chuckled dryly. 'Indeed. You have made your choice then?'

Harris nodded. He needed to get back to Dart.

'If you change your mind all you need is to ask dear child of mine.'

And somehow Harris knew that he was soon going to wish that this had indeed been a hallucination and he hadn't just agreed to go back to the place with giant metal robots from outer space that could kill you with a glare. Which, if they had lasers that came from their eyes, was far too likely to happen then he was comfortable with.

* * *

><p>Dart stared hard at the laptop monitor in front of him, completely ignoring the irony of this situation due to his Alt-mode also being a laptop. Right now the only thing that mattered was finding Harris.<p>

Where. Where, where, where. Harris was somewhere. Alive. Of course he was. Harris wasn't allowed to die.

Dart however, as well as being worried to offlining for the stupid human who threw himself into trouble like a lemming would throw itself off a cliff, was extremely pissed. Or at least as pissed as a robot could be with Humans who really had no clue what the hell they were supposed to do and just following the Autobots around because they looked like they knew what they were doing but actually didn't.

Nobody knew what the hell they were doing. Except, perhaps that they should be rounding up the rogue minibots Harris had managed to accidentally activate before obliterating a large chunk of city block and getting kidnapped. They weren't all that good at that job either if the shrieking, shouting, and loud bangs meant what Dart thought they did.

He had basically been left alone with the two younglings, who were performing some sort of mating ritual using their mouths, who were being watched amusedly (And disgustedly) by the scout, and would much rather have been anywhere else. Except perhaps with that absurdly paranoid human 'Agent' with the curly pelt and an extremely loud mouth.

Face plates dipping into a frown as the young bot edged away from the humans, he went over what had happened again. He had to be careful that his logic processor didn't fritz due to the absurdity of what his Caregiver had done. It wasn't the first time he had pointedly locked away information so that he wouldn't glitch massively due to the large number of weird and impossible things that had happened around Harris.

'Walking death trap' and 'Unlimited power supply of worrisome origins' both applied to the thin human who had put up with the burgundy bot through all of his moods and temper tantrums (And Dart's Temper tantrums were truly glorious things… But then again so were Harris').

His energy signature alone was weird. Humans' all had a repetitious flux that occurred in time with their heartbeat but Harris not only had that he also had this bizarre negative wavelength that usually meant your scanner wasn't working properly and was about to explode in your faceplates. Dart wasn't quite sure but he thought that was supposed to mean that there was an outside source interfering with a device's function.

Harrison Burke was an enigma of epic proportions.

Flinging the laptop away grumpily Dart marched off to investigate the nearest source of bangs and loud cursing, ignoring the yellow scout's worried whine. Stomping moodily with his little pedes he was about to turn the corner to look when he was barreled into by a minibot about a head taller than him with a head full of spikes.

Silver and burgundy collided and tipped over a downed lamppost with a clatter and twin squawks of alarm and shock.

Rolling down the incline caused by some screw lose bot who had decided to drop from the roofs and had created a crater they both tumbled into an alleyway littered with debris.

And promptly smacked into something soft. Something that felt suspiciously like a human not wearing a shirt.

"Well! I'm glad you've made a friend Dart and that you are obviously happy to see me but that isn't the best way to greet an injured man now is it?" An infuriatingly cheerful voice asked from above the two entangled minibots.

The spiky haired bot squawked indignantly and attempted to scrabble away from the other two before a hand shot out and stopped it in its tracks.

"Nu-uh new guy. I know you'd much rather be off shooting your tiny little guns like Dart when he was littler but I'm going to have to lay down some ground rules."

* * *

><p>A very short while later the soldiers were shown a rather odd sight. Harrison Burke, missing in action until about two seconds ago, had a red spindly bot hanging from his neck like a bizarre necklace and was dragging a disgruntled silver, supposedly rogue, minibot along quite forcibly.<p>

Needless to say Epps, who had been having problems with the little bugger and his guns, was flabbergasted by the inanely cheerful expression on the young man's face. That and the fact that, due to the loss of his shirt, he was displaying an interesting amount of scars that couldn't have been acquired without any outside 'Help'.

And then a slightly odd though made itself known to the man with the force of an AK-47 firing.

Apparently Harris was good at controlling little pests with a larger cache of weaponry than most military men knew how to handle.

There was also an unknown amount of minibots with advanced weaponry running around that the soldiers had no real clue of how to deal with other than blow them up.

Aha.

Opportunity.


	12. Interlude

**Well... I ended up making a small interlude for you all; as apology for extended length between chapters and such.**

* * *

><p>Interlude-Think<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I stake no claim to the franchise I just love it to absolute death.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night some two days or so after the sixth collection of another member of <strong>'Harris' little demons from hell' <strong>when, from a shadowy corner in the main room of the minibot's quarters, a pair of bright purple optics suddenly flared to life.

Dart, for it was indeed the red waist height bot reclining peacefully in that dark secluded little corner, clicked softly to himself as he thought.

It was all he really had to do when not with squishy infuriatingly cuddly big brother Harrison or recharging and, sometimes, the little bot really did just need to sit down and think.

For, while Dartmoor was a smart bot with unlimited access to free (Hacked) WiFi and Internet and a significantly higher than average intelligence, certain things could do naught but cause him to pause in confusion.

Most of his confusing thoughts stemmed from the young human engineer/scientist Harrison Burke, the enigmatic young man who, while surprisingly smart, was kind to a fault. Everybody, Human and Cybertronian alike, all agreed that there was something a bit odd about him.

His green eyes would often be filled by some unknown emotion whilst he would smile tiredly. Sometimes at night, when, for some inexplicable reason you found yourself unable to recharge, he could be found holding a mug of cocoa and staring out of a window silently.

And, if you had just caught him from out the shower (and very few had had the 'privilege') you would be able to see the numerous scars on his body (and much else besides). Dart had always privately been confused as to why females would ask for videos – not that he looked! Harris had said he preferred his privacy and the bot had never asked although the man had laughed when Dart had mentioned the video requests.

Many though thought it strange that he put his trust in the minibots so easily.

Dart, thinking back, realized that back when the two had met – escaped, caused the biggest security breach the base had had for four years, whatever – that even then Harris had seemed confident of the fact that Dart would not harm him beyond minor injuries. Bruises perhaps but deadly injuries? No.

In fact, the speed at which the human had learned and adapted when faced with a nervous minibot was astounding to say the least. If Dart had not been there to watch the adaption himself he would not have believed it, never mind the fact he had caused the change in the first place.

Looking down Dart examined his servos, joints and contours sharp to his enhanced vision, and he wondered…

How much damage had these claws caused? How many dollars had the man used to repair and replace furniture he, Dartmoor, had caused? All without complaining more than a snarky whine while Dart had been handed his motor oil.

'You're a lot of trouble you know that?' And somehow Dart knew he never really meant that.

_Tink._

Dart glanced up, the soft clatter of ceramic against concrete clear to his audios, the sound catching his attention fully.

And there he was. Black hair and clothes ruffled with sleep, or lack thereof, green eyes more prominent with the absence of silver rimmed lenses.

He hadn't seemed to realize he was not alone as he leaned on the windowsill, hands clasped in front of his face and legs crossed behind, as he looked out into the dark.

He had that look in his eyes again. A thoughtful and slightly sad look.

And for some reason Dart found himself automatically filing this image away. The way the moonlight played over the already unnaturally pretty (for a geek) human male standing silently a mere meter or so away.

The raven seemed slightly startled when little hands clasped onto his clothes.

"What's the matter?" he asked, surprised by the sight of his first minibot 'child' burying his face into his hip.

"Nothing… Nothing at all."


	13. Chapter 12

Dammit I'm really sorry!

Electricity has been going off all over the place plus I ended up getting sick. Concentrating in this heat has also been difficult.

Either way I ended up writing this terrible chap eventually.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I stake no claim to the franchise I just love it to absolute death.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Harris grumbled quietly from his well-worn favorite chair (which had been relocated from his apartment after he had thrown a small –for him- tantrum). His bright Avada Kedavra green eyes were focused on the slim, modern looking data pad in front of him.<p>

He was a teeny bit annoyed.

It was his new unofficial 'job' that had gotten on his nerves just a tad. It was mostly the incompetent idiots he had to deal with. So much for them being 'Highly intelligent'! Several of them had the IQ of a dustbin and such delightful Higher than thou attitudes he was beginning to get sick of.

And no, he was not referring to the hoard of minibots he had been put in charge of.

Living on the still forming base on Diego Garcia didn't bother him. He had gotten used to the atrocious décor and stiff company rather quickly. He hadn't minded being in close contact with the Autobots pretty much every day or the roguish devils that many of the newly sparked 'bots had ended up being.

He was just having a bit of a problem with his aides. Mostly in the matter of differing opinions. It was obvious, to Harris at least, that they would prefer the little pests to be offlined now and save them the trouble of attempting to make them behave somewhat normally only for them to stab them in the back later on down the line.

Harris had heard one aide say as much and had, with witnesses including half the Autobot population and a visiting dignitary, given the minibots full permission to prank him to their sparks content after playing a recording of exactly what she had said at full volume on the speakers.

A shouting match had soon followed between the two. Harris was pissed and somebody was going to pay for it. Needless to say people had started to respect the thin bespeckled man after that little confrontation.

'_How dare you do such a thing?' A thin rail of woman screeched, pointing accusingly at the black haired man who was sporting an even darker expression on his tanned face._

'_How dare I? How dare __**you**__ make such assumptions!'_

'_They are destructive monsters!' Harris bristled, grim optics a kaleidoscope of different colors and startled human eyes, all focused sharply on him._

'_We all think the same! Decepticons the lot of them! We should destroy them before they turn on us!'_

'_With your attitude it is no surprise if they decide to rebel!" Harris snapped, eyes blazing with fury. 'Did you think we haven't heard your insults? The minis were the ones who brought it to me in the first place! Because, god forbid, any of the people who are supposed to be working__for__**me**__were actually going to tell me about your discomfort at working with 'atrocious monsters that would sooner kill us then look at us'!'_

_Several of the minibots hissed evilly from their perches about the room. They too were angry (and gleeful that they were getting to watch their big brother-stern-creepy-strong-smart-caregiver put down the annoying woman who had talked down to them all)._

_Optimus to put it bluntly looked pissed._

'_Did you ever once think that your blasé attitude towards them is the reason they act up?'_

'_You admit they destroy things on purpose!'_

'_Only because you accuse them of things they have never done and end up doing them in revenge for your accusations!'_

_Harris exhaled sharply, crossing his hands over his Slytherin Green jumper._

'_They are, compared to the Autobots, merely children. We, humans altogether, are children to them! For a child to learn you must set an example, not encourage negative feelings by speaking trash about them!'_

'_You still had no right to broadcast that on the speakers!'_

'_It's not like you weren't broadcasting it when you said it in hearing range of 'bots with instantaneous communication! By allowing one to hear they all became aware of it. Then I was informed and then I decided, as was my right as your boss and assigned guardian to the Minis, to reveal the shortcomings of my department.'_

'_I want you gone in the morning miss Grant.'_

_She looked about to protest._

'_Gone.' He hissed uncrossing his arms sharply and looming dangerously over her, no matter that he was several centimeters shorter._

'_F-fine!'_

_Dart tilted his head sideways thoughtfully, a slightly demented grin on his faceplates. 'I think you scared her.'_

_The Caretaker and Ward pair were not the only ones chuckling softly to themselves as they moved back to work again._

Growling angrily to himself, he froze sharply and winced. The little Doktor hadn't let him escape their encounter entirely unscathed. But that injury had been a bit of a funny thing.

When he had been tackled by Dart and his new friend(not), who had eventually been named Rattitude due to his rather atrocious temper and a somewhat massive slip of the tongue on Harris' part, he had felt a twinge of pain but not the chest splitting explosion of agony he had been expecting.

If he ignored the large amount of blood slowly drying on his bare skin, and ultimately Dart and Rattitude's paint jobs, there was no indication he had been injured at all other than a round bullet-hole shaped scar right in the middle of his chest.

It itched.

Badly.

Almost badly enough for him to completely ignore Rachets orders –threats- and scratch it to death and right on back again.

Ratchet would lynch him if he even dare consider doing such a thing however and Harris, quite frankly, didn't want to chance the mech's wrath. He wasn't as insane at that nut-job Ironhide. In fact Harris was almost entirely convinced the twit was not only a masochist but a masochist with the most hardheaded attitude he had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

Everybody had seen the large weapon specialist shaped dent in the hangar wall from where the shorter medic had sent him flying into it. In fact some had considering keeping the dent until Ironhide had point blank ordered them to beat it out which only lead to Ratchet insisting it stay as décor.

Needless to say the medic, who coincidentally had perfect hand eye coordination, a scary throwing arm and a seemingly endless supply of wrenches, had won that particular battle.

Everybody else had had a good laugh about that one.

Smiling ruefully at the thought and the way his thoughts had shot off into a direction he certainly hadn't been expecting it to he glanced at the data-pad once more before lobbing it across the room.

He was bored and it was about time he halted whatever fights his charges had most definitely gotten themselves into. It wasn't that they might have gotten into an argument of some form or other; it was more a sure fact that somebody had gotten pissed at somebody and had started duking it out. With all their flying limbs it was entirely likely a full blown riot had started up and the soldiers were probably flipping out.

Sure enough, as soon as he had passed through the corridor leading to his office (An office! For him of all people!)And opened the heavily locked door, he was faced with Dart and Rattitude having at it.

A crowd of other Minibots were cheering at the two as the soldiers just looked shifty and uncomfortable. None looked prepared to get anywhere near to the tussling bots but Harris didn't really blame them with all those razor sharp blades of metal moving at terrifying speeds.

Exhaling sharply, a slightly evil thought wormed its way into his mind. The dreadlocked mech would most definitely attempt to shoot him but that was a risk he was ready to take.

Steeling himself he breathed in and roared;

"Oy Shrimp!" Rattitude whipped around, zeroing in on the human, and abandoning his scuffle with Dartmoor quite suddenly.

"Who the hell're ya calling short squishy?" He snapped, dreadlock like spikes of metal swinging dangerously and he stepped forwards threateningly.

"I thought that was pretty obvious pipsqueak." Harris replied nonchalantly, picking his nails absentmindedly. He could almost hear the cracking as Rattitude's temper snapped.

Rattitude dived at Harris, much to the glee of the collective minibots and the exasperation of the now smirking soldiers. Harris ducked, flinging himself to the side as Rattitude scrabbled to turn and attack him again.

It was a fairly halfhearted attack, nothing like the ones he had used shortly after the two had just met. Their original meeting had involved several volleys of automatic machine gun fire, a couple of missiles, and three injured soldiers (Not counting people who only got bruised).

* * *

><p>"<em>Let go." The roughly chest-height bot growled. He was slightly annoyed that not only did the red 'bot still stare at him over the squishys shoulder and that said squishy didn't even bother letting go.<em>

"_I said-"_

"_Oh I know what you said." The squishy said far too cheerfully. The organics voice seemed to point to it being a mech. Whether or not it was a mech or a femme didn't matter to the newly sparked boom box bot, what did was that it still hadn't let go of him._

_And the purple optics were still staring. Looking down at him…_

"_What you looking at shrimp." It didn't twitch. The human however tilted his head slightly and made an amused noise._

_Harris was not actually all that amused, he was worried, sore and he had a headache the size of the moon rocketing around his brain like Dart did around the apartment when he had been sneaking oil. This usually had disastrous results on the upholstery._

_Plus there was this niggling feeling at the back of his skull which suggested that something dangerous was about to take place._

_And it did._

_What Harris soon discovered was that there were certain words that were simply __**not**__ said around the silver mech with dreadlocks._

_Rattitude, as he still had yet to be dubbed, had a bit of a problem with jabs at his height._

"_Oh hey, you caught the little fella then Burke?"_

_Harris suddenly had a nasty feeling the dark skinned soldier was going to die a nasty painful death. Most likely with his arm or leg ripped off before he was beaten to death with said appendage._

_Dart, after watching the sudden shift in facial expression on the silver bot, let go of Harris and got the hell out of there fast, predicting utter carnage._

_Harris was surprised (and yet, somehow, not) when his arm was nearly ripped out of its socket and he was virtually bounced along after a raging minibot._

'Ooh… He's a bit stronger than I thought.'_ Harris thought airily as his feet moved frantically for purchase as he was yanked along. For some reason Harris no longer had to hold on to the bot to make sure he didn't run for it as he was now the one with his hand being crushed in a vice-like grip. _'Hnn. Best rescue Epps before he gets his face ripped off.'

"_Who's short squishy!" The silver mech roared reaching out with his free hand to grab the gun that had suddenly been pointed in his directions._

"_Don't shoot! Just gimme a bloody second!" Harris barked, his feet finally managing to catch up with the rest of him, as he whipped a foot forwards to kick the bot –hard- in the back of the shins._

_The mech quickly found himself with a face-full of gun and then human as the darker squishy tipped over backwards as his weapon was ripped savagely from his hands._

_He shoved himself away from Epps and was about to smack the man when a bare arm, with a long scar running down the inside of the forearm, seized him around the waist and flung him off. A slightly surprised thought of how that squishy was a bit stronger than he should have been flashed over his processors before he hit the tarmac with a screech of metal._

_Much to both his and Harris' displeasure three soldiers started shooting as soon as he had gotten away from the two humans he had just scuffled with._

_Harris lobbed a rock at the nearest soldier screaming that he had 'told you not to shoot!' This shout was followed by a round of cursing at the stupidity of certain soldiers and their inability to think without whipping out the guns._

_Things kinda went downhill from there real quickly._

_In fact it descended into a full out brawl with at least five soldiers, including Epps, Harris, and Dart managed to pin the enraged bot to the floor where it continued to wriggle about._

_And then Harris yelled at the thing, the soldiers wincing at the volume and intensity, before he was determinedly socked in the jaw part way through his tirade._

"_-and you can bloody well fix you-" *Thud* "raTTittuD!" Both he and the bot froze momentarily before glancing at each other and falling into a fit of giggles. "What the hell did I just say?" Harris snorted. _

"_Rattitooood." The dreadlocked thing giggled, attempting to imitate the silly noise the human had just made, much to the collected soldiers' confusion. "I like that."_

* * *

><p>Harris suddenly chuckled causing the minibot to freeze and stare, optics wide. Had he just..? Giggled insanely while staring off into space and thinking about the somewhat mangled mess Rattitude had made of that soldiers face? Yes. Yes he had indeed. <strong>((AN: I happen to sometimes react a bit late to a joke or funny injury somebody else gets and end up chuckling to myself out of seemingly nowhere. People do tend to find that creepy as all hell.))<strong>

That had admittedly been one of the weirdest things that happened in… oh thirty minutes just after his sudden reappearance in the alleyway. Harris had absolutely refused to explain that one to anybody whatsoever. They did not need to know.

Explaining gods and whatnot always got a bit tricky. At least Harris assumed the voice was a god or deity of some form or other. But that didn't really matter.

He also thought back at the rather absurd conversation he had had with a teary Sam. Harry had been touched his disappearance had given the boy reason to cry but he had been somewhat confused as to why seeing as they had only known each other for a few hours or something.

* * *

><p>"<em>Harris?"<em>

_The brown haired boy stared at the bare chested engineer standing in front of him, face pale as if he had seen a ghost- and, considering the situation, he sort of had._

"_You're dead." _

_The black haired engineer in question blinked and looked down, still holding onto the collar of the silver bot tightly._

"_Really? Drat. I had thought I was perfectly fine. How can you tell?"_

_That was about when Sam prodded him with rather more force than necessary before screeching-_

"_You're ALIVE!"_

"…_apparently…"_


	14. Chapter 13

**Your reviews are seriously touching. Why must you all make me feel so guilty during the gaps between chapters? And why is this horrible excuse for literature popular at all? You guys are awesome. Thanks for guilt tripping me into writing.**

**AND OMG! Does some of the following inane chatter actually sound somewhat intelligent? I'm totally pants at conversations so if it is I will be extremely pleased.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I stake no claim to the franchise I just love it to absolute death.<em>**

* * *

><p>Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Mornings were always a horrible time of day. You needed an insane amount of time to actually frikkin move your sorry ass from off the bed (sofa, chair, desk, floor, roof, tree branch, whatever) and actually get your body moving. Then you need to take a couple of hours to actually kick your blasted brain into gear.<p>

And then there were Mondays. This naturally made everything ten times worse seeing as it was the start of the working week and you can't be fucked to deal with all those stupid sods who somehow managed to be all placed under you.

And that was the reason Harrison Burke, once Harry James Potter, absolutely hated Mondays. Because everybody knew Mondays were evil. Everybody also knew Mondays were invented to torment all the poor people who wanted it to still be Saturday where everything is fine and dandy and you can go partying.

"I hate Mondays." Harris mumbled through the unnaturally comfortable table, completely ignoring the chorus of affirmative grunts, clicks and whirrs from the rest of the room.

He wanted to sleep. Apparently however, life seemed to have it out for him – not that it had ever not been trying to screw him over for as long as he could remember in the first place – and he wasn't allowed to slam face first into the nearest soft piece of furniture.

All because of the right sod staring a hole into the side of his face.

"'f y'r gna be st'rin' an 'ole in m' 'ead 'is earl' in the m'rnin' you'd b'er be g'ttin me a t'" _(((Translation-If you're going to be staring a hole in my head this early in the morning you'd better be getting me a tea.))) _the Englishman snapped incomprehensibly into the table, growling under his breath about the discourtesy.

A tinny voice giggled at him brightly. The minibot, who everybody was pretty sure was actually a femme, patted the man's hand consolingly before continuing to chatter excitedly.

**!**Pink (otherwise known as Wincepink, seeing as the word is always preceded with a sharp intake of breath through your teeth when you see the paintjob) was one of the pinkest things you would ever have the misfortune to lay your eyes on (hence why you wince). It was a major disadvantage to allowing the Minis to pick their color scheme as they all seemed determined to burn Harris' eyeballs out of their sockets.

**!**Pink also had one of the most piercing squeaky voices anybody had ever heard, pointing out quite obviously as to why ignoring him tended to not work all that well.

"I don't envy you kiddo." A disturbingly familiar voice said from where Harris knew the door to be (!Pink ignored him). Harris didn't budge as the new arrival poked and prodded a Mini off the chair in front of him. Harris' lap was soon occupied by the displaced bot.

"I'm surprised you are being allowed near them at all Simmy." Harris laughed into the table softly, imagining the look of disgust on the man's face. Neither of the two humans moved to speak, but the younger was aware of the eyes scanning his frame. The once engineer had gotten quite a bit more muscle since they had last seen each other, along with several colorful scars courtesy of the delightful buggers currently running around and chattering. "Sooo… You need anything or is this just a social visit?"

"Pfft. Like I'd just be here to visit you with all that damn paperwork I had to fill in. I swear I got a cramp."

The witty banter continued for several minutes, Harris glad at the chance to talk to someone with a sense of humor almost as scathing as his own.

And although the Ex-Agent would never admit it, Simmons was glad the kid seemed to be doing fine –despite the heavily bandaged cheek and nasty black bruises that peeked out from under his turtleneck sweater-.

"What the hell happened there?" He asked bluntly, deciding to stuff subtlety as he pointed at the kid's face rather abruptly.

"What this?" Harris asked, gesturing. Simmons nodded. "Got walloped by Dewbot, hairline fracture as well I think. Almost could have broken my nose." He smiled cheerily. Dewbot, a large bright green bot which had once been a drinks dispenser, whined apologetically from where it was crouching by the computers (Thank god for high ceilings! This guy was one of the taller ones). Harris waved it away with a short "It was nothin' broke far worse than that when I was twelve.".

Simmons raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, instead snagging the coffee one of the bots had for some reason decided to go and get him. Wait… was that thing a coffee machine? Really? This was somewhat more amusing than it should have been seeing as he knew full well the kid couldn't stand coffee unless he was desperate.

It did however pass his caretaker the sugar packets which were swiftly ripped into and swallowed much to Simmons' amusement. None of the bots batted an eyelash… erm… opticlash? Whatever… and continued doing whatever the hell it was they were doing.

The pink thing was still chattering cheerfully from its newfound perch on the kid's shoulder.

"Can you even understand that thing?" Harris blinked at the question, straightening slightly before pointing at the side of his head. Seeing as this was only met with a blank stare Harris rolled his eyes before moving his black hair away from his ear and mumbling;

"My earring's a Translator something-or-other. Complicated micro circuitry that works with electrical signals to my brain or so I'm told." The somewhat bored look on his pale face suggested he had been told exactly what the earring was multiple times but still couldn't be fucked with remembering the name. The glint in his eyes also told the ex-agent quite plainly that he was horribly tempted to rip it to pieces to see exactly how it works.

"So you know what they're saying?"

"Not that they always have something interesting to talk about mind you, as its mostly childish chatter but I don't particularly care. Far more intelligent than some people and most are starting to figure out how to behave."

"Ha..! I feel bad for you kid. You're a glorified nanny teaching a bunch of insane teenagers their manners."

"**What** _is_ this **'Manners'**?" Wincepink squawked, deafening Harris momentarily with the eardrum shatteringly high pitch of the Mini's voice.

"I'm not sure if pinky there was being sarcastic or serious." Simmons said bluntly, wiping spilt coffee from his chin. He had just performed the most impressive spit take and Harris had to quickly put his cup down, with a tad more force than necessary, to avoid spilling it everywhere if he snorted violently.

"Eeeh… Not all of them pick up the lessons so well. Plus h…er Pink's processor is underdeveloped seeing as he is supposedly the youngest and therefor hasn't been cleared to receive raw data by Ratchet yet." Harris honestly hadn't figured out which gender to refer to the little thing as of yet. Most had a fairly obvious difference between 'Mech body type' and 'Femme body type' but then there were the tricky ones. Pretty much all of them ended up telling him their supposed gender at some point or other **!**Pink just hadn't so far.

Simmons did not dignify that with a response as he stared at the pink bot still chittering happily to itself from Harris's shoulder.

"Oh I don't envy you at _**all**_, kiddo." Several people, bot and human alike, laughed.

Harris wasn't all that keen either.

* * *

><p><em>Later that same day<em>

* * *

><p>"How in the pit did you manage to fry your translator now youngling?" Ratchet huffed, face-palming spectacularly, as he stared at the human standing patiently on top of the workbench with icepack held firmly to his temple.<p>

"D-tone ended up blasting me with a high frequency sound wave of some sort. I still can't hear anything in my left ear. I think he was pissed I wouldn't let him have any more of that Ogeron mix you supplied." Ogeron (a somewhat mashed form of the name 'Organic Energon') was some sort of foodstuff for the Minis which was made from Diesel oil and Energon merged at a molecular level. Harris had no idea how; just that Ratchet had dropped it off one day instead of the usual Low-grade Energon.

"Can you check if that stuff's addictive to the Mini's? I don't want that kind of backlash again if you forget to renew our supplies or something."

"Hmm… I will check. Can't have our chief caretaker being injured now can we?" Ratchet grumbled making a note to do so as soon as the opportunity presented itself. "Now… As you are here I would like to check up on that tag again."

Ah yes, the Tag as the medic had come to calling the metal beepy thing in his chest. And it had beeped. Several times.

"I haven't had any discomfort lately other than that one time Dewey managed to send me crashing to the floor. Hurt like a bitch." The young man mumbled moving to where he was directed to stand.

"I am still quite sure that attempting to remove it could be detrimental to your health although I still have no idea what the frag it's meant to do."

Not particularly all that comforting to be truthful but seeing as the other option was forcibly tearing into the flesh and yanking it out with a spray of blood and possibly a chunk of bone Harris was quite happy to be scanned by the irate field medic.

Even if it felt like he had just been blasted by static and his hair suddenly decided to stand at a ninety degree angle from the scalp.

Although, admittedly, it was still somewhat intimidating to be mothered by something a thousand times your age and almost three stories higher than yourself.

"How are the little ones doing?" Ratchet asked nonchalantly, tweaking some dial or other near the audio receptors.

"Ehhh… Fine I suppose. No major problems – other than Rattitude and Dart I guess."

"They still fighting? You would expect that as two of the oldest they would behave better."

"Yeah. I'm getting a bit suspicious now."

"Of what, boy? That they might be fighting for your affection." Harris balked at the thought, staring at the mech in alarm and incredulity((AN: ?)) - Whilst studiously ignoring the little voice at the back of his head which whispered that that might actually make sense.

"Er. I… N-no. I was actually going to say that the two are actually a lot closer than they would like to let on."

Ratchet chuckled, obviously not believing the young man, before initiating the scan. Harris froze; icepack still clamped to his forehead, as a familiar but just as uncomfortable sensation zipped over his skin. It was soon over but, like usual; he was hit by a fit of the shivers.

"Hmm. No noticeable differences from the last scan although you might be catching a cold. I had noticed a few of the soldiers sniffling lately."

"Alright." Harris croaked. "Well I've tortured the subordinates with the Minis enough for today I think. Hopefully they haven't started a riot."

"Be careful. I also noticed several new hairline fractures."

"Don't worry. I'm not all that easy to fling around for these guys."

"And yet they still manage."

"True. But I usually let them."

"Well Don't!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Lennox. Your turn to sample the insanity that is the Minibot hanger?"<p>

"-Otherwise known as 'The place where that weirdo is forming a miniature army with the potential to level Manhattan'? Yep. My squad got the short straw this time."

"Odd. I thought the military was supposed to have scheduled staff rotations. Did we scare you all that much?"

"Honestly Harrison? Yes. You and your robotic army have gotten a bit of a reputation after the tank incident."

Ah yes. The tank incident. A ringing reminder to everyone to not allow any of the Minibots within a fifty foot radius of anything that has enough firepower to level a barn. They all learnt this the hard way. All those poor jeeps!

Luckily Harrison had stopped them eventually.

By leveling the tank.

Singlehanded.

That had alarmed pretty much everybody, right there.

Harris coughed embarrassedly. "Yes well… Kids, you know."

Lennox obviously did not think this was a suitable excuse if his facial expression was anything to go by.

"You're totally mad aren't you?"

"The correct phrase is clinically insane, I believe." Not totally reassuring but the soldier laughed anyway, his hand not budging from where it was resting on his gun.

Harris let out a sharp breath of air as his stomach was suddenly being crushed in a painful grip. Painful but not fatally so. The blasted things had practiced.

"Half an hour! Only! That doesn't deserve me being crushed to death!" The young man barked, trying and failing to prevent himself from being dragged to the nearest soft surface and tackle hugged into it.

Their greeting was touching, but seriously hurt if they weren't careful where they stuck all those pointy limbs.

"I'd hate to see the greeting when you have to go away for the weekend or something." Lennox chuckled, watching as Harris hauled himself back to his feet with several bots looking amusingly like metal bats of some bizarre description hanging from various appendages.

"I'd rather not thanks. They'd tie me up and never let me leave again." He retorted, patting a fairly distraught looking rotund bot. "Yes D-Tone I'm perfectly alright. Just try not to do it again. You might actually break my glasses this time."

"What did he do?"

"Sonic wave I think. Not quite sure. Whatever the hell it was murdered my translator and busted me ear. Luckily I had a spare."

"Yeah. Lucky. Anyway you sure you're ok you look a bit-"

Harris watched, oddly detached, as the ash blond man suddenly dived at him. He couldn't quite hear properly but he was quite sure there was a fairly large amount of screeching and shouting.

And, as the world suddenly dimmed behind silver frames, only one word really came to mind to describe his thoughts exactly.

Bugger.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what! Contrary to the first paragraph this was mostly written at night. It has seriously fucked up my sleeping habits. I went to bed at one in the morning twice. TWICE DAMMIT. It is no real surprise I'm almost in as bad a mood as Rattitude when I wake up. My mental process goes bananas when I don't get enough rest I swear. My vocabulary jumps a few notches as well oddly enough even if my spelling hits the gutter.<strong>

**Anyhow~**

**See you soon!**

**N~**


	15. Chapter 14

Hello! NialsFiction here with another chapter of Parallels! At the bottom is a note to everybody concerning the fate of our beloved Sirius Black!

This chapter was Evil! It absolutely refused to get written.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I stake no claim to the franchise I just love it to absolute death.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Waking up was not the most comfortable of sensations. The niggling feeling of deja-vu did not help the altogether awful feeling of wrongness that accompanied the splitting headache bouncing around Harris's abused skull.<p>

In retrospect he probably deserved it completely. Perhaps he had pissed off a god in a past life. It could, of course, merely be the fact that Fate was a total bitch and was going to knock him down the proverbial stairs of misfortune at least once every two months. (((AN: it could of course just be a sadistic authoress who hasn't had enough sleep in almost a week.)))

Either way his head hurt like a bitch.

"…Ow." The man croaked, moving to turn onto his side before he was sharply grabbed and held still.

"Don't move for goodness sake! You have a broken rib!"

"'ow the 'ell'd I manage tha' one then?" He asked, grimacing good-naturedly up at whoever the hell was holding him still. He supposed he had smacked into something or other after he had… fainted? Really? Was he that much of a fucking pansy that he had fainted for no apparent reason? Supposedly.

"You got dropped."

Ok. Mental note. Dropkick the retard that had done so as soon as you are fully functional again, Harris. Your honor is at stake here.

"Goody." And then he noticed, with a disturbingly detached air, that he was hooked up to an IV of some sort and there was a beeping monitor by his left elbow which had cables sprouting up everywhere. He knew perfectly well that a minor breakage did not require such rigmarole and was morbidly curious as to why he was attached to something that would look perfectly at home in some hospital slasher movie.

"So random doctor person, could you kindly tell me why I am attached to a heart monitor? And an explanation to the creepy x-ray of my chest on that screen over there would also be appreciated." He said bluntly, pointing at said image whilst attempting to not move too much.

"You got dropped."

"Oh so very _helpful _right there. A veritable _fountain_ of information."

"No need to be snippy." And then the man left.

What crawled up his ass and died?

* * *

><p>Three hours, forty-seven minutes, and twenty eight seconds. That had been how long he had been unconscious. That had been how long the mini's had sat and waited. The room could have vibrated from the tension the little things had been giving off.<p>

When Harris had eventually walked into the room (along with guards and a small gaggle of stern looking doctors to stop him from getting jumped and sent right back into the med bay again) the relief was almost tangible.

Two hours, thirty minutes, and twelve seconds later Decepticons attacked.

* * *

><p>'<em>Am I really that much of a trouble magnet? Or is Fate being a bitch once again by allowing me to catch the attention of an evil dude from space?'<em>

He realized that the red eyed enemy mechs were probably pissed at the 'destruction' of the cube-y thing with zappy powers.

Aha.

They still didn't know.

But unfortunately the supposed destruction of the cube lay bare several theories that didn't really sound all that good to the young not-quite-a-wizard-due-to-godly-interference and his continued bill of relative functionality. (He, after all, was barely rumbling along as it was.)

Harris was a genius really. Nobody seemed to notice underneath the talkative blather, slightly warped sense of humor, and extremely hardheaded personality but that was all the better for him. Plus he somehow seemed to have picked up Luna's airheaded attitude which both served to cement everybody else's opinion that he was a total weirdo and amused the man to no end.

He was however, fully aware that him supposedly destroying the Allspark was a very, very, bad thing.

Coz people had their stupid moments every so often, and, so apparently did giant robots from outer space.

The theories that the cube's power had been transferred to the nearest object/stupid sod who was standing too close and he was currently housing the semi-unlimited power of the Allspark within his body, were more than a little worrying.

Did they **really** think he hadn't noticed them tiptoeing around him? As long as it explained his weird energy signal he was perfectly happy. Magic and Allspark energy did seem to be something at least somewhat similar after all. Energy of life and all that.

Unfortunately for the poor engineer this was the most popular idea. It was also highly likely that the other side also thought the same thing.

Never mind that the Allspark was currently disguised as an (**utterly ****useless**) pen sitting innocently on his desk in its little bucket along with the rulers pencils and a jubilee of other colorful pens to help hide it.

More than meets the eye indeed.

But either way, Harris had found himself crouched behind some poorly constructed barricade clutching one of the littler bots to his chest. Most of the Minis had scattered rather quickly, and were all most likely hiding outside the danger zone and thoroughly pissed at him due to enforcing that particular rule on them in the first place.

It was loud. Gunfire, explosions and long screeches of metal on metal were the loudest, most noticeable sounds. Barked orders from the commanding officer followed by the retort of a gun or hurried footsteps.

Turning to the side Harris grinned brightly at the brown haired boy, crouching just a bit closer than was comfortable, and saying cheerfully;

"Bit of bad luck this now isn't it, Sammy?" The incredulous look of 'what-the-bloody-hell?' on the kids lightly tanned face was so totally worth it. Harris could just tell from his facial expression that the boy was reevaluating his opinion on Harris' sanity and didn't really like the results.

Rather than watch the amusing display of rapid fire emotions flashing across his face Harris instead grabbed Sam and made a hurried tactical withdrawal. Basically he ran for his bloody life, with not only a shell-shocked teenager, three computer people, and a scientist, but also several soldiers following in his wake.

Navigating the wreckage with a teenager virtually being dragged across the floor without being injured yourself was proving to be a tad more difficult than he had expected. Skidding over the concrete Harris allowed Sam to get back to his feet again before darting off at exactly the same speed as before. Sam still hadn't managed to pry off the hand gripping his arm **hard**.

Needless to say Sam would certainly be feeling that in the morning.

Harris frankly didn't give a damn. He wasn't about to let a kid get killed when he was standing nearby. Totally against his moral coding.

Left, Left, right, through that little door, through the hangar, out. Hopefully they wouldn't run into anything all that much bigger than a human. With Fate however one could never really be sure.

The little group managed to get past the two lefts perfectly fine before running smash bang into trouble. Minibot style. Surprisingly enough it was Dart. Dart however was fighting viciously against a little bot Harris hadn't actually seen before. This thing had saws.

"Frenzy! I thought he'd been killed!" Sam hissed, horrified to see the bot scrabbling around in the hall, and made to make a hasty retreat if not for the hand still clamped down hard on his poor arm. His resistance didn't mean he wasn't dragged forward determinedly as Harris marched up and stamped on the Decepticon Drone.

"Get the hell off of Dart!" The green eyed man snapped, bringing his foot down viciously on the 'Con's arm and making it squawk in pain.

Booting the bot out of the way the civilians of the group ran for it, leaving the soldiers to deal with the drone. Rather mean of them but the generally taller and more muscled men did have better equipment for the job. It hurt like a bitch to battle one of those guys with your bare hands.

Tearing through the hangar the group all screeched to a halt and ducked behind a truck.

"Hey..! Hey Will! Lennox! What exactly is going on then?"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway<strong>

People have been asking me to add our dear four legged friend Sirius into the story, either as a familiar face for Harris or just because you love him to death and want him involved.

Concerning whether or not he actually turns up I personally don't mind either way, so I will be putting up a Poll on my profile. If you guys have any Ideas of how to get him into the story, whilst avoiding the -Bam! Here I am!- with no backstory scenario, a PM or review is appreciated.

Thanks!

~N~


	16. Interlude 2

There is only one word to describe the reason for my absence from posting for so long. School.

You heard me. After a year of homeschooling I have been flung back into this social disaster waiting to happen and with homework coupled with absolutely horrendous sleeping habits I am too exhausted to focus on writing.

Update information is now on my profile so I suggest you pop in for a little while just so you know how everything is going to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude featuring The Allspark Pen!<strong>

* * *

><p>Parallels<p>

* * *

><p>Written by NialsFiction<p>

* * *

><p>Harris was happy to say that very little confused him nowadays. After-all he prided himself in actually being the source of all the chaos and all the confusion in the base. He befuddled the 'Bots, confused the soldiers, and had the visiting officials' heads spin.<p>

But there was one thing that that really, and I mean really, confused him at this period of time.

No it wasn't the fact that Sam had virtually gaffe(((?))) taped himself to the older man whenever he visited, which was often and meant that Harris also had a canary yellow giant robot following along after him as well.

It wasn't that the soldiers would actively seek him out no matter where he was or what he was doing, just to have a somewhat civilized chat with somebody with a dangerous sense of humor.

It also wasn't all the times that medic Ratchet would suddenly materialize from thin air and scan him with no by-your-leave or warning whatsoever.

What really confused the dimension hopper from another universe entirely was also surprisingly mundane in nature.

Why in the name of Merlin's saggy knickers didn't his damn pen work.

It wasn't your average garden variety pen which usually came in a plethora of different colors shapes and sizes. In fact it wasn't really a pen at all. That however shouldn't have stopped the bloody Allspark from being able to work properly.

It just didn't.

No matter what he did, change the ink, twiddle the twiddly bits, shake it like mad, it still wouldn't write. The tiny silver and blue twiddle pen refused to work. It had trumped him.

In fact he had once been caught cursing at it in colorful French he had learned off of the lovely miss Delacour back when he had been 'Harry' and not 'Harris'.

It was aggravating, annoying, and ultimately frustrating object which adamantly refused to do what it was functioned for. Needless to say Harris loved the thing.

* * *

><p>Frowning venomously at the innocently glinting pen, as it reflected the sunlight filtering through the triple reinforced window, Harris shoved it across the table and away from the seriously indented paper in front of him.<p>

'_That is enough.'_ He decided, reaching over to grab it again –completely ignoring the fact that he had just played fetch with it- and glowering at the bright blue streaks down the sides of the pen.

The black haired man would prefer to not surrender to such a tiny thing as a pen but really! Three months worth of ruined paper and four hand cramps was too much for him to stand.

'_Beaten by a ballpoint pen!'_

~N~


	17. Chapter 15

**I find it mildly amusing that I have done this whole thing with no Beta to speak of. Anyways.**

**The next installment and abrupt ending of the first ark. Next chapter coming soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Parallels<strong>

* * *

><p>Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Sam was having a bad day.<p>

In his currently fucked up beyond repair life this was perfectly normal. In fact he actually wasn't all that surprised that this had happened in the first place. Apparently nearly getting killed was set up to be a monthly affair rather than a once in a lifetime dash for your life.

There were, however, a couple of key differences between now and the Mission City disaster. Perhaps the most noticeable would be the man currently shoving Sam's face into the concrete. The difference was that Harrison Burke, certifiably deranged ex-engineer, rather than sprinting off with the Allspark in tow was currently dragging along the startled teenager like a large rag doll.

And Sam didn't like it.

Who would have guessed that such a wiry man could not only sprint that damn fast but also with a rather heavy weight being dragged along after him. Sam wasn't fat but he certainly was no pixie.

Looking at him now Sam realized that no, Harris wasn't actually just a thin man who hadn't worked a day of his life. He looked like a runner, admittedly a weirdly clothed runner wearing a lab coat for no feasible reason over a forest green turtleneck and grey jeans, but a runner all the same.

A runner with one of the most worrying personalities the teenager had ever encountered. This man was nuts. And no this wasn't a fun -I'm just a bit weird but good for a laugh- weird, it was a -what the hell? retreat several feet for your safety and wellbeing- kind of nuts. How can he be giggling over running for his life?

Sam hoped to whatever mean and cruel deity that was watching this, that Harris was laughing about some funny joke he had suddenly remembered hearing in the cafeteria rather than at the fact they were running for their lives.

Sorry Sam.

Not all wishes come true.

Harris was indeed laughing at their situation. He found the whole thing to be horribly amusing. The fact that a little group was sprinting across the ground while attempting not to catch anybody's attention was a lost cause. And therefore amusing.

Harris just didn't quite know why. Must be the adrenaline.

Or, of course, finding yourself flung into an alternate universe was more damaging to the mind than anyone had anticipated. Huh…

Harris hummed thoughtfully, still keeping his hand firmly clamped on the back of Sam's neck and making sure he wouldn't get hit by anything. Not that there was anything specifically trying to take the kid's head off but it was one of the rules of dangerous situations involving Harris. Complications were bound to arise.

More often than not Harris was the cause of these complications.

This is a given.

He didn't like this fact –oh no he did not- but it was mostly true. Mostly. There were some instances where a third party would become the source of a complication and fuck over any and all plans the engineer had predicted to have about a snowballs in hell's chance of actually succeeding and Harris would have to resort to following a plan that seemed sensible if entirely suicidal.

Not that most things Harris would agree to go along with were entirely sensible in the long run but that didn't matter that much.

Lennox, who had been keeping an eye out for anything big and hulking at the rear, trotted up (The fact that Harris suddenly compared the ash blond soldier to a Scottish terrier had nothing to do with anything whatsoever).

"It's cl-" He started, barely even getting out the first word before Harris interrupted rather rudely.

"- It's too quiet that's what it is." Sam found it just a _little_ amusing that the soldier was left with his mouth hanging open like a goldfish before he registered what the raven haired man had actually said.

"We are under attack, oui?" Ooh French. Wonder when he learned that. "So where are the explosions? The Gunfire? The shouting, the bangs, the earth shattering crashes?" Admittedly it was just a bit quiet. "And why the hell aren't our radios working?"

Nobody moved.

Everybody thought the same thing at the same time.

Oooh –(insert various swear words here)- we are so dead.

_And_, Sam mused, _It was a good thing the mad scientist there or else_ _they would all be very very doomed_.

* * *

><p>Even after a rather fast sprint back to relative shelter and a rather impressive verbal tirade which would have made a Decepticon blush furiously, Sam's situation had only changed a little bit.<p>

Now, rather than being shoved downwards by one person, he had three more buff soldier people staying uncomfortably close and a little cell phone bot staring him full on the face. That didn't mean that the hand had moved from the back of his neck however.

Harris was a little bit less than comfortable as well. His chest was hurting and he had a very good idea of why exactly this was so. His green eyes narrowed slightly.

A very good idea.

The little pin thing was hurting, but that was honestly nothing new, what was just a little worrying was that it was throbbing (Well it wasn't exactly throbbing, it was more like a sharp pain in a repetitive pattern he couldn't recognize) and had been doing so for a fairly large amount of time.

He patted Dart, who was hovering worriedly over his Caretaker and had done so ever since he had discovered the heightened heartbeat and increase in Endorphins.

Honestly, Harris was waiting patiently for when something big and robot shaped crashed in and attempted to kill them all.

He didn't have to wait very long.

He was just shifting a little closer to Sam and his charge, a little femme he seemed to recall had named herself 3D or something along those lines, when a loud screeching clunk (Which sounded oddly similar to a girder getting bent and then ripped apart rather violently) several shouts, and a sudden sharp pain in his side as Dart grabbed him, heralded the abrupt arrival of a far too familiar face.

"I thought that he wasn't here." Harris mumbled, not really intending for anyone to hear him as he crushed the teenager to him and attempted to get the hell out of there fast. (Said teen was choking on a somewhat funny smelling jacket and skidding painfully across the ground on his knees.)

He saw the clawed hand suddenly appear in his line of vision, completely ignoring the soldiers which had scattered in a spectacular fashion at his appearance.

He felt a large metal surface impact heavily with his side (That was going to bruise!) and was rather abruptly surrounded by silver alien robot hand.

And he wasn't the only one seeing as he wasn't exactly one to just let go of something in a dire situation (He'd be pretty horrendous at dueling if he had let go of his wand when he panicked). Dart also came along and the little femme… Was missing.

Harris' eyes narrowed. She had been there just a second ago. Several theories ran rampant, none of which sat well with Harris.

Sam wasn't as calm. This was mostly because Sam hadn't really interacted with bot's any more violent than Ironhide. And Ironhide was tame compared to Decepticons of any description.

So Sam wasn't a happy bunny (Not that Harris saw the boy as a rabbit. He was more a spastic Chihuahua.).

Not that Harris blamed him for flipping out just a little.

Being held in a giant Robot's hand was rather disconcerting. Especially when there was no light to speak of and the Bot in question was moving around rather violently. It was rather like being in a rickety boat, blindfolded, in a thunderstorm with added sound effects.

Grumbling cybertronian could be heard overhead, which sounded oddly garbled and distorted to the three beings scrunched together in Megatron's palm.

Harris, not one to be inactive –especially when being kidnapped- was fumbling blindly in the dark (only broken by two pinpricks of purple light), looking for the finger joints he knew should be nearby. He clunked his head against this weird cylinder shaped thing before his searching fingers found what he was looking for.

Hand contorting painfully to keep a grip on the whimpering teenager behind him his other hand tugged experimentally at the clump of wires he had managed to get a hold of. Dart, night vision coming in handy once again, knew exactly what his caregiver was about to do and latched onto his leg.

Letting go would be bad.

Harris yanked, Megatron roared, Sam screamed (Dart grimaced behind his visor at the loud sound) and, quite abruptly, there was light.

And Harris ran for it.

Or at least hobbled along Megatron's arm as quickly as it was possible, while dragging a half blind teenager and a Minibot while the arm in question flailed around spectacularly due to a broken circuit.

Moving with only one hand free whilst attempting not to fall of a moving object (Megatron would protest at being called such no doubt) with added baggage which happened to have the maneuverability of a shopping trolley.

Megatron hissed evilly at the two creatures scuttling up his arm and onto his shoulders. The teen wailed pitifully as Harris dragged him along after him, completely ignoring the enraged sounds the mech was making.

He was far more interested in not losing his fingers to the many moving parts which made up a Cybertronians body structure. He was vaguely aware of a large yellow blur coming up fast and loud enraged Cybertronian shouting.

It was just about when they had reached Megatron's large spiky shoulders where Sam abruptly found his foot stuck fast. Harris quickly whipped around to get him moving again when he spotted a glimpse of something horribly familiar. He froze, green eyes bugging out slightly.

"Oh!"

Sam froze momentarily in his valiant stuggle to release his foot from a fold in the alien metal, and looked up at the older man in alarm fearing the worst.

"My pen!" Harris said wide eyed and horribly alarmed for what he knew was obviously about to happen. Sam, hearing the borderline panic in his voice grimaced and looked down, having dropped the blue and silver pen out of his back pocket.

"Why the hell were you carrying it?"

"I needed a pen! Did you know it doesn't work?"

Harris didn't even bother responding to that and instead watched as the little blue and silver pen-which-wasn't-a-pen tumbled through Megatron's wiring, almost in slow motion, and closer to his spark.

Both humans stood, gripping onto jutting pieces of metal as the con in question attempted to remove them, and watched silently as with an abrupt tinkle-ping the pen collided with the spark chamber-

-and proceeded to melt through it with many a sparkle and crackle.

With an almighty shriek the Decepticon leader toppled over backwards, jostling the two humans and minibot who were still hanging onto his shoulders, as his spark was abruptly electrocuted to nonexistence.

"Dude…"

Did that really just happen? Green eyes slowly turned to startled Hazel.

"That's an awesome pen!"

.

.

.

Both stood silently for several moments. Soldiers and a baffled giant Bee slowly approached the two.

"Nothing happened. Nothing at all. Right Sam?"

"Err…" A violent look. "OH. Yeah. Nothing happened at all."

.

.

.

"They so aren't going to believe that."

**~N~**


	18. Chapter 16

**Well here's the next chapter for you all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Parallels<strong>

* * *

><p>Plot plus insane Bunnies courtesy of <strong>Silver Melody217<strong>

Written by **NialsFiction**

Beta'd by**: MissMary**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>"They ripped your lab coat?"<p>

"Jacket actually."

"Yes well-"

"I've had it for five years. It has sentimental value."

"It is a jacket. How can you be sentimental over a jacket?"

Harris shrugged, sipping on his tea quietly. "I admit I'm not all that sure myself. It just does."

Lennox sighed softly to himself, drawing a hand across his face in exasperation at the man's bizarre personality.

"You are insane."

"Indeed. It's much more fun than being sensible."

Harris noticed that today the rec-room was fairly empty, with only about twenty soldiers and scientists of varying descriptions milling about and relaxing. Harris spotted several familiar faces, people who worked for him – a group which had been nicknamed the Lab Coats thanks to the trend Harris himself had inadvertently set a year or so earlier- and a few soldiers who got assigned to 'Sparksitting duties'. Nobody he really talked to that often.

Harris was pleased to see that most of the Lab Coats had at least one of the smaller minibots somewhere on their person.

"Fun for you perhaps but chaos for the rest of us kiddo."

"I'm 28 now Will. Hardly a kid."

"I'm still older than you."

"But you don't act it. Remember the firing range incident." The raven haired man pointed out, before taking another sip of his rapidly cooling drink.

"Well you can hardly talk." Will scoffed, jabbing a finger at the younger man.

Harris shrugged, no point in denying the truth after all. It was the common belief that being exposed to the Minibots for so long had addled his brains, although truthfully Harris thought it had more to do with something snapping up in the common sense department than 'infectious stupidity'.

Will snorted at Harris' lack of reply. The two had formed a friendship of sorts, both with a slightly unhealthy interest in stuff which tended to explode with a bang, both close companions with the large Cybertronians who they worked with.

The scrape of a chair against the floor heralded the arrival of one of Harris' more dubious friendships, Robert Epps. Neither really knew what to do with the other but got along acceptably. Cannons were always a good subject to chat about after all, and if that failed flying was always available.

After all, all three were flight junkies .

"Hey. What's up?"

"The ceiling." An electronic voice chirped cheerfully from under the table, moments before a burgundy red head popped out. Dart gave the dark skinned man a toothy metallic grin before disappearing again.

"He… seems chirpy today." Epps said as soon as he had gotten his chuckles under control. "Did somebody spike the Low Grade?"

Harris made a noise reminiscent to someone being punched in the gut (Which he just had, they just didn't need to know that) before nodding with a grimace.

"The Twins?"

Another nod.

"Oooh. I'd wondered why they were all acting more cheerful than usual." Will mumbled around his squashy polystyrene coffee cup rim. "It's not surprising they are acting like they have gotten a caffeine buzz from hell."

"Be thankful you don't have to live with them." Harris grumbled, discreetly nudging the Laptop away under the table. Epps' sudden wince indicated that Dart had most likely just collided with his leg after tripping over his own feet. "Hmm. Yes anyway, back to work for me then."

Harris stood, squeaks of indignation sounding from several pockets at the abrupt movement. Mumbling his apologies he stooped to fish Dart out from under the table.

Both soldiers waved him away, watching as he made his way across the room a trail of small metal figures of various colors emerging from under tables and chairs and following along after him.

Both men looked at each other, grinning widely.

"Dawww."

* * *

><p>Dart thought that the airheadedness that came with being overcharged to be highly annoying, and was pleased when it started to go down. He was however also aware that he would have to set up some security system in order for this to not happen again. Two year old on a sugar buzz were bad enough, two year olds with missiles? Whew.<p>

If Dart didn't do so, or delayed fixing security for any further than three days, Harris would look at him. This however was not your garden variety 'look'. It was the extremely dangerous, caretaker exclusive, 'I'm disappointed in you' look. It almost always worked. Even Rattitude would shuffle around awkwardly before giving up and doing as he was told.

And Rattitude never did as he was told.

But Harris was Harris and nobody can resist a Caretaker's stern gaze. Not even Primes were immune to a caretakers dissapointed stare, as it was obvious that, even if he was a Prime, both the medic and Harris had Optimus wrapped around their little fingers (Although with Ratchet the threat of being hit by a wrench clocking several hundred meters per second also helped).

"Is there something wrong, Dart?" Harris' soft voice was laced in worry for the oldest Minibot. Apparently he had asked a question and Dart hadn't heard.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking." Green eyes regarded the small laptop bot, as if attempting to discern whether or not he was lying. After a moment he looked away, apparently satisfied by whatever it was the man had seen.

But what was it, exactly, that he had seen? After all, Harris rarely spoke of his observations to anyone but himself (and he frequently spoke to himself as he worked so it seemed he had a lot to think about, even on the slow days).

A small smile spread over Dart's metallic features as he watched his caretaker shift the smaller bots settled on his chest in order to be more comfortable. Dart, who himself was curled up in the crook of Harris' arm was only jostled slightly as the larger man shifted.

"Hmm… Would you like to hear a story?" The black haired man asked abruptly, eyes flicking to the metal beings stretched out on top of him as they relaxed.

An affirmative chirp from over half of the bots collected on the thoroughly over packed sofa (And several others sitting contentedly on the floor around them) made Harris' smile toothily before seeming to collect his thoughts. He began to speak;

"In a land far to the north there were two brothers, princes in a land ruled by the harsh grip of Winter-"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the base Ratchet could be found poring over a datapad. While he would never admit it, he was worried for the small human male the Autobots had left in charge of the smaller sparks. After the fiasco two years ago Harris had approached him and come clean, forbidding the medic from telling anyone whatsoever.<p>

Ratchet fully understood the young man's need for secrecy. By being so different from other humans the green eyed man feared what the government would do to him, and rightly so considering what sector seven had done to Megatron.

Megatron who was now sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

Huffing air out of his vents in an imitation of a human's exasperated sigh, Ratchet regarded the information displayed with a dejected air.

There was nothing he could do. And even worse Harris knew full well that the medic was unable to do anything about the problem that he knew full well he was suffering from. The way he smiled silently at the lime yellow rescue hummer, the way he would spend so much time talking to the minibots, telling them tales, teaching them, caring for them. They way he spent times with those few he called friends.

How could the human be so calm!

Most would panic! Perhaps even deny that such a thing were happening to them before breaking down into a sobbing mess. Few ever reacted well to the threat of their emminent demise after all.

When Ratchet had explained, explained that the amounts of radiation Harris had been in contact with would eat at his life until he died, painfully, and almost twenty years too early, the man had merely smiled.

'It is truly sad when you realise that your friends, that humanity, will become dust in the winds of time so very quickly.' Ratchet mused. He just wished that Harris could have had a bit more time before having to leave the minibots he saw as his children.

It was so... horribly sad.

And Ratchet could do nothing but watch.

And he hated it.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel all depressed now T.T<strong>

**...**

**But don't worry! Theres a long way to go yet! And of course this story will have a happy ending! ((Or you guys'll lynch me and I don't particularly feel like dieing just yet.))**

**(((EDIT! Shit guys I'm actually crying now. I just feel all horrible and teary. Poor Harris!)))**

**(((EDIT EDIT! I have decided that I will be giving my 600th reviewer a oneshot as a prize!)))**

* * *

><p><strong>~N~<strong>


	19. Chapter 17

And here we are. Another chapter of Parallels just for you. Things start moving again next chapter, after all Harris can't stay safe from the Decepticons forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Written By<strong> NialsFiction

**Beta'd by** MissMary

**Prompt by** Silver Melody217

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>Paperwork was one of very few things that could really annoy Harrison Burke. It was utterly unnecessary for him to actually fill it out as nobody was ever going to actually sit down and read the blasted things. Plus the chaos the minibots inevitably caused meant that he was holed up in his office, an assortment of different baby machines perched on or around him, going through massive amounts of paper.<p>

Harris had early on come to the opinion that paper was utterly redundant and had whined for a month when the higher ups had refused to allow him to do it all on a computer. It might have had something to do with the fact that Dartmoor was his only computer as he refused to use anything else, but Harris wasn't quite sure of the exact reason they were being so damned old-fashioned.

He frowned (he was certainly not pouting of all things!) at the thick wad of paper stacked precariously on the tabletop in front of him. Damage reports, employee records and government junk, which he had no use nor need for but was still showered with, the clean whiteness of the newly printed paper seemed to glare up at him.

Dart, the young laptop's purple eyes glowing brightly from his humanoid metal face, was also regarding the papers. He was, however, also calculating the exact amount of time it would take for his parent figure to actually finish them (within a reasonable twelve hour error margin of course) and wasn't too pleased by the results.

"Tea would be greatly appreciated, Dart."

"Or some other beverage with a high caffeine content at least. But yes… I'll get on that."

"Thanks kiddo." Harris smiled patting Dart on the head before grabbing a pen and the nearest piece of paper.

Dart hummed contentedly for a moment before launching himself from Harris' lap (which was quickly followed by a sharp whoosh of exhaled air) and trotting off to find the nearest coffee machine. Harris smiled at his retreating back before his green eyes focused back on the paperwork in front of him.

He would be there for a while.

* * *

><p>Dart was rather bored. It wasn't surprising considering he had been sitting there for most of four hours with only quick trips to the coffee machine in the mess to break up the long periods of silence, only broken by a muttered curse and the scratching of Harris' pen.<p>

He wasn't about to actually say anything though. That would be petty. Rattitude however had no such restrictions.

"I'm booored. Do something Har." The silver and incredibly spiky 'bot grumbled, joints creaking as he stretched flat across the floor, dreadlock like spikes shifting with a shriek of metal against metal.

He looked remarkably like a pointy metal slug.

'Har' glanced at the mech, a patient smile on his face as he watched the younger 'bot writhe about on the floor. Harris found it amusing that something so complicated could be so childish.

Dart was less impressed.

"What you staring at shorty?" Rattitude barked, growling at the thinner and altogether smaller burgundy hued laptop which was giving the other the most impressive stink eye Harris had ever seen. Cybertronian facial expressions were rather stiff when compared to humans' and Harris wondered how on earth Dart managed to get his optic ridge to shift up that high.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything for you to do right now." The scientist said apologetically. Attention was suddenly back to Harris as he bent over his paperwork once again.

"Well drop that slag and do something else." Rattitude snapped, flailing around a bit more.

"What like read a book?"

…

The reply had been so quiet that neither Harris nor Dart understood what had been said.

"Pardon? I didn't quite hear that, Ratt'." The human said, grinning down at the younger of his two surrogate sons.

"You can tell us more of that story." The silver mech mumbled into the carpet. His accent, a weird blend of Manchesterian and what Harris believed to be Scottish, had warped weirdly as he had said it. He suspected that if Rattitude had been human he would be blushing furiously.

"Did you like it that much?" Harris asked, papers forgotten momentarily as he looked at the silver mech who was utterly determined to avoid looking at him. "I hadn't realized."

"Everyone rather liked them. I quite liked the Colors one myself." Dart said, recalling the tale Harris had spun just the week before. "Do you have any more stories?"

"I suppose so." In truth Harris had started to run out. Although he supposed he could tell them about… hmm. That sounded like a good idea actually. "But before I do… Has anyone seen Treble? He's wondered off."

The two minibots paused, Dart pinging the tiny calculator to inform him that Harris was looking for him. The fact that both of them could easily tell him the answer to his calculations didn't particularly matter, 'favoritism' Harris had said 'was a bad idea when I have to deal with so many of you lot'.

It was nice of him to try and connect with all of his little metal children and treat them as equally as he could. Even if he failed rather when it came to the two currently sitting across from him on the floor. They all appreciated the efforts anyway.

"He is currently in the lounge. A break would be advised however. Three hours of paperwork is quite enough." Dart said, frowning sternly at his caretaker.

"Finally!" Rattitude shrieked before bolting out of the door in a silver blur.

Harris laughed at his enthusiasm. He stood to follow, Dart immediately latching onto his jacket as they both left, Harris weighed down slightly by the cybernetic two year old.

As the door swung shut behind them the resulting breeze picked at the significantly depleted papers still left on the desk.

The words _'Alice Falshe'_ stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>An hour later Harris and his not quite children could be found in the lounge, a large room filled with comfortable sofa's and things for the Minibots to entertain themselves with (the pile of Lego pieces and Meccano were particular favorites although the results tended to be demolished with a startling amount of violence when they were finished).<p>

Harris himself was casually flinging Hexel, a small femme about the same size as his hand who transformed into a PDA, up towards the ceiling while she shrieked with glee.

Up.

Down.

Up.

And Down again.

"Hey Harris…"

Stop.

"Yeah, Dew?" Harris turned his head weirdly in order to see the Mech peering down at him from over the sofa's armrests. His yellow Optics went quite well with his forest green paint Harris saw.

"Can you tell us another of your tales?" He asked, his soft baritone voice curious and oh-so-pleading.

"Sure, I guess. What type of story do you want to hear this time?" The man asked, wincing at the sudden increase in noise.

"Romance!" One cried, his high voice tearing at the eardrums.

"Adventure!" Said another.

"Mystery!"

"Magic!"

"Horror!"

It took a while for the arguments and shouting to die down but eventually it did and they all stared eagerly at their black haired caretaker. His subordinates looked on, amused at how the man in question had been mobbed with ideas and demands from the crowd of brightly colored robots he was surrounded by.

"Well… I think I know just the thing. It has adventure and mystery in spades and perhaps just a touch of romance, with magic too. But there is danger as well you see, for what adventure can be without a dastardly villain clashing with the hero at every opportunity.

But the hero was not truly a hero, merely someone who had fallen prey to the machinations of fate, who fought to defend his family, and was forced to fight for those who would just as soon turn their backs and throw him to the wolves, which hid in plain sight."

He looked back to his audience, green eyes serious as he looked from face to face, before he continued on.

"Do you all want to hear this story? Truly? For this story does not have an ending and it is likely to continue on until the end of time."

Everyone, even the aides with their eyes wide and gleaming with interest, nodded. All of them were eager for him to continue speaking.

"Then let us start from the beginning, before the hero was even a hero and merely a child born in an age of war and fear, the age of Voldemort.

…

Let us begin the tale of Harry James Potter."

* * *

><p>~N~M~<p> 


	20. Chapter 18

**Written By** NialsFiction

**Beta'd by** MissMary

**Prompt by** Silver Melody217

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter jumped through the veil in OoTP. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius, he finds himself in world without magic (except him). He was then adopted by a kind couple and graduated muggle college. Because of his high grades, he attracted the attention of Sector 7 and was offered a job as a scientist. Later on he was assigned to NBE-1, Megatron.<em>

* * *

><p>'Down, Down, the King's crown fell down…. Wherever could it be? Snatch it, Grab it, Take it quick! For there must always be a King.' <p>

* * *

><p><em>He was a little boy, far too small and far too thin, and he worked very hard for his Aunt and Uncle, who really didn't like him all that much. It was fine though, as he obviously deserved to be given all these chores as he was a burden on his family.<em>

* * *

><p>Harris had only intended to tell the story to the Minibots and, naturally, the entire base knew by the end of the week. Harris was rather disgruntled at the sudden increase in attention but likened it to his days back in Hogwarts.<p>

But shuch memories were still painful to think about and he really didn't want to be reflecting on such a subject in the first place. Unfortunatly the base continued to conspire against him.

The Minibots were eternally badgering for him to continue on, as he had only just reached about when he had seen the majestic castle for the first time and was mentally planning how to continue. It was rather difficult as if he put too much detail somebody would likely put two and two together and get Harris into a massive amount of trouble.

Several of the soldiers had already approached him and asked whether he could announce when he was going to continue as they wanted to listen to him as well.

And even the Autobot's were in on it! They had been sent several video files of his storytelling session (and so had many of the soldiers but Harris was not actually aware of this) and, intrigued by human storytelling, had also requested to be present. Ironhide and Ratchet more so as they were both rather old and had heard many stories in their time but never one spoken by humans.

Harris had not intended to announce his life-story in the form of an epic saga to the whole base **and** everyone else who happened to be visiting. He had already been hunted down by the Secretary of Defense, who had been visiting with Sam, and several other political bigwigs concerned with how Americas money was being spent.

Sam was not helping.

At all.

He was one of the only ones who could whine like a child and get away with it in a Military base.

* * *

><p><em>Weird things happened around little Harry. Things he couldn't explain, but his Aunt and Uncle punished him for anyway. He had tried to tell them that he hadn't made his teacher's hair go blue that one day she had shouted at him, but they didn't listen. But nobody ever listened to little Harry.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Things changed for Harry though, just before he was to start secondary school. Because Harry received a letter. <em>

_Harry had never gotten letters before so he was rather surprised when he found it lying on the welcome mat, with his name and cupboard under the stairs written on the front. Uncle Vernon took it though, but little Harry had never noticed the fear that shone in his Uncle's face when he had seen that innocent little envelope._

* * *

><p>"No, Sam. I am not ready to tell everyone the next part of the story. I <strong>still<strong> have paperwork to do!" Harris snapped, frowning at the teenager. Puppy eyes did not work on people who had to deal with a mini legion of two-year-olds from hell. And two-year-olds from hell made entirely of metal who could pull off 'kitten dumped in a muddy river' looks were nothing to sniff at.

"Aww." Sam pouted. "Paperwork is evil. Are you sure the 'Cons didn't invent the stuff just to torment you?"

Harris snorted.

"Sure. Totally believable." They both stared at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Sam laughed cheerfully, not noticing how Harris grimaced sharply in pain before starting to cough quietly.

"Hey are you alright?" The teen asked, suddenly worried when the coughs started to get louder and more gravely.

Harris coughed a bit more into his fist before nodding.

"Fine."

"Really? That sounded rather nasty." Sam asked, calming down once it seemed the older man had recovered.

"Choked on my own tongue." Harris said, grinning cheerfully.

To be honest that had actually rather hurt. Harris rubbed his chest awkwardly as the pain dulled, at a far quicker time than he had anticipated. He had been expecting it of course, he had gathered from Ratchet's long spiel of medical jargon that he was basically coming apart by the seams. Apparently his inner organs were being affected worse, which was good as he would be able to hide his condition for far longer this way while being incredibly painful.

It was an interesting phenomenon however, which Ratchet had every intention of recording as best he could. It wasn't everyday that someone started to disintegrate after all.

Harris smiled silently to himself.

"Sam. I'm afraid I need to go talk to Ratchet for a moment regarding whether spiked low grade is bad for the minis. I have a feeling the twins will try again sometime or other."

"Oh yeah sure. You don't mind if I don't go with you right? I had a cold a week ago and knowing him he'll shoot me full of alien drugs."

"Yeah, sure, of course."

"Oh and get that cough checked out, alright dude? That really did sound rather nasty."

"Alright, alright! I see you are a bit more like your mother than I had originally thought!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mother hen!"

* * *

><p><em>Harry waved goodbye to the large bear of a man he had become familiar with over the course of the day. He was slightly worried of course that his Aunt and Uncle would be less than welcoming upon his return to Privet Drive, but it had been fun while it lasted. He just hoped he wouldn't get into too much trouble for going off with Hagrid and disobeying his Uncle back at the shack.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Harry sat quietly in the train, the tall freckled boy sitting across from him also silent as they stared out into the dark beyond the window. Now Harry had another friend. He felt giddy and gleeful, Harry had never had a friend his own age before, Duddley had scared them away, but this was wonderful.<em>

_Maybe he would make more friends at this magic school of his._

* * *

><p>"Ratchet? I had an attack." Blue optics widened with horror, the yellow mech in question swinging around to stare at the tiny human in front of him. He did indeed look rather pale.<p>

"Symptoms?" He almost barked, slipping into CMO mode immediately.

"Chest pains, coughing up blood. Nothing too serious just yet." The black haired man said thinking back on the sudden stab of pain he had experienced a little while before. "It happened just over an hour ago."

"And you didn't come to me immediately?" Ratchet snapped, glowering at the human perched on the berth. "It might have been serious."

"It took me a while to get rid of the kids, Sam especially." This Ratchet could understand. It was almost impossible to pry them away. "If I had tried too hard they would have begun to suspect something."

"Then you should inform them of your condition. It will eventually be discovered anyway but telling them would be far less damaging."

"But still damaging. I would prefer if they did not suddenly start fearing that I would drop dead in front of their eyes… and I would rather not think on how they…" Harris shook his head, throat seizing abruptly. "How heartbroken they will be."

Neither spoke. Ratchet knew that Harris was fully aware of how highly he was regarded by the younglings. The medic also knew that the engineer was doing what he believed was right. Whether it was the right method or not could not be said but the man was obviously trying to aim for the less dangerous result.

As the Autobot regarded the human sitting in front of him with tears streaming down his face, it could easily be seen that Harris truly regretted how he would be forced to leave his adoptive children behind.

There was a sad silence, Harris crying softly as the Medic tried very hard to not pick him up and cradle him like the sparkling he was.

"I am sorry…" the mech said softly knowing that his words were little comfort to one who knew his life was slipping away in front of his very eyes.

"I know, Ratchet… But that does not make it any easier does it?" Harris asked, face puffy from crying.

'_No_,' he supposed, '_It did not.'_

* * *

><p><em>Harry was nervous but he was pleased to note that he did not appear to be the only one. Most of the kids grouped around him were also looking rather green and were looking around as if something were about to jump out at them from the shadows. The eleven year old was slightly worried though. What if he didn't belong?<em>

_Harry needn't have worried however. He had found his home._

* * *

><p><strong>~N~<strong>


	21. Chapter 19

Late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late.

Sorry! I've suddenly been shunted off to another school (with scary ass internet security settings that block **EVERYTHING**! American security programs are downright scary. Why my Dad had to install something so evil is beyond me. It won't even let us use Wikipedia, let alone Fanfiction!), It's my little bro's birthday and I couldn't be motivated to write at all for like the past two weeks. But most of all Harris was refusing to cooperate with me.

Excuses, excuses, but It's out at last. And it still feels fillery. And it shouldn't.

* * *

><p>Written By: NialsFiction<p>

Beta'd by: N/A (I wanted this up fast but will be sending it off to her as soon as I'm out of school and this is up and posted)

* * *

><p><em>Harry was nervous now, he had been sitting there for quite some time and, other than the Hat humming and hawing somewhere in the vague direction of the ceiling, nothing at all had happened.<em>

'_Well my boy you are particularly hard to sort I must admit. You can easily fit everywhere and yet you fit nowhere at all. It is all quite curious.'_

_Curious. That word seemed to follow him around everywhere lately, first Ollivander and now the Hat. Although it might just be that wise old things all seemed to think the same._

'_This is highly unusual young Master Potter but it seems I must ask, where is it that you wish to be sorted?'_

_Little Harry thought about his reply for several long moments._

"_A place where I can make friends please." The boy whispered, thinking of Ron who had joined the rest of his family in Griffindor. Griffindor seemed a far friendlier bunch when compared to the Slytherins too._

'_Very well young Harry. __**Griffindor**__ it is.'_

* * *

><p>The first thing that really came to mind when Harris first met Alice Falshe was that she was unnaturally pretty. True Harris had seen pretty girls, and he even worked with one or two, but Miss Falshe was Veela grade pretty.<p>

Which inevitably made Harris think about Before, and thinking about what happened Before was not entirely pleasant to think of.

So Harris just smiled and acted as he usually did, which is to say somewhat dangerously insane, and appeared to creep her out. Harris didn't particularly care that he was creeping her the fuck out because if she didn't get used to it she had better quit while she was ahead.

He quickly led her on a rapid tour, pointing out the coffee machine in the Mess hall, the benches she was never ever permitted to put her 'grubby human servos' on in the med bay, and several other things she would have to be aware of if she were to survive in a military base filled with utter psychos.

She looked rather worried by the time Harris eventually led her to where the Mini's generally spent their time.

"- and this is where the Minibots are encouraged to stay. This is mostly because the amount of damage these guys can cause in an hour with taffy, four sticks, and a rubber band."

Harris opened the door –

- and was immediately seized around the knees by Rattitude as he moved to dodge a rather vicious swing from Dewbot.

The black haired man stumbled and nearly teetered to the floor as the green Mountain Dew dispenser attempted to nudge him out of the way in order to get at the silver mech hiding behind him.

Alice was presented the rather dubious privilege of witnessing Harris be shunted around a bit before sidling into the room and immediately being latched onto by several of the other, smaller, much more well behaved minibots.

"Miss Falshe, these are just a few of the Mini's that you will be helping to look after if you take this job as an intern. The large green one is Dewbot, this silver one with the spikes is Rattitude, and these little guys are Nesbit, Compact, Celler, JP, Vee, and Farrow."

While usually this would seem to be a fairly formal introduction it was entirely incorrect as Harris currently had a little Femme hanging from his spectacles, another rummaging through the pockets of his white lab coat, and Rattitude clinging onto him tightly from behind as Dew fought valiantly to knock him off while doing as little damage to Harris as possible.

Alice just blinked as she was dragged away by one of the senior employees.

"Don't worry dear, we're all mad here."

* * *

><p><em>The large school was quite alright in Harry's opinion, most of the teachers were cordial at least which was nice, although Snape behaved rather like his old teachers back in primary school, all sneering and expecting the worst from him.<em>

_He had made some friends too which was nice. There had been road bumps, or rather road bumps with laser defenses and mines. The troll had been somewhat startling, it was not everyday that an eleven year old ended up jamming their wand down ones nose after all. In fact it was highly unlikely for most people to run into a troll but somehow he had managed._

_It certainly told the boy something about the castle's supposed safety. _

…

_It wasn't safe at all!_

* * *

><p>Harris didn't see much of Alice in the following week, he was quite busy with paperwork (which had piled up again much to his dismay) and with his almost daily checkups from Ratchet (who was being downright anal about Harris visiting as often as possible).<p>

She seemed to be doing alright if the reports were to be believed (which he did as Charlotte, Alice's supervisor, was to be trusted in most things regarding the Mini's and how they were being treated) and he had eventually decided to employ her full time.

He would pass this on to Charlotte and she would in turn tell Alice, as Harris was rather unlikely to be able to tell her himself with how everything seemed to be going.

"Harrison Burke." The Prime rumbled, blue optics examining the human stood nonchalantly on his palm. "It has been a while since we have last spoken."

And indeed it had as Harris had been determined in keeping as far away from the nosy Cybertronians as he could for as long as possible. It had worked well for a quite a while.

The scientist had a sneaking suspicion that the Prime was aware of his attempts to avoid the Autobots.

"Might it be too much to ask, Harrison, if I could have a personal report on the younglings?" The mech asked, in his rumbling voice.

Harris paused momentarily in thought.

"…Alright I suppose. Anyone in particular you want to hear about first?"

The mech seemed to consider for a moment, optics flickering slightly as he reviewed his options.

"Hmm. The largest first I suppose."

Harris nodded and immediately launched into a report on Dewbot, the largest of his sparklings, and how the green mech had been doing in the past few months. "Dewbot is in perfect health and is scheduled to visit Ratchet biweekly. He is fairly well behaved most of the time but still likes the occasional bit of fun. He also helps us out with caring for the smaller ones and has one of the smallest ones nearby at all times. It's fairly adorable to be honest."

Optimus could just imagine the young green mech with one of the far smaller silver ones perched on his head. It was indeed an adorable image.

Harris continued on to describe the others. All in all they all seemed to be doing well with Harris and his other assorted followers helping out.

"I am glad that the younglings are doing as well as they are. The government has however expressed interest in trying to take them away for research once again."

Harris looked up sharply.

"What! Again? Don't they ever give up?"

"Your human governments have been known to be quite stubborn in their ways."

"Well yes, but all humans are stubborn to some degree. But don't they realize that the Minis are basically Cybertronian and so do not fall under their jurisdiction?"

"True they may be Cybertronian in formatting and appearance they were… born on this planet and are technically under the jurisdiction of the Earths governments."

"You mean the Americans. I doubt any other countries will be gaining anything if the American government does manage to get their hands on them. Not that they will of course." Harris said, frowning darkly at nothing in particular.

"You believe that we will be able to keep the younglings?"

"Naturally. I'm not about to allow my children to be taken away from me by some bigwig arse with too much money to fling around. Now if you would please put me down so I can get back to work, the paperwork has been piling up again."

Optimus chuckled softly to himself, bending down in order to allow the twenty eight year old to be on his way. He was glad that the sparklings had a caretaker as fiercely protective as Harris had turned out to be.

He watched the man swish his way from the room, white lab coat flaring dramatically behind him. The Prime wondered exactly how long he had practiced in order to get that right.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas had been a painful experience for Harry. Finally finding out what his parents looked like would do that to a boy. He had never really imagined how his two parents would have looked, as he had never seen pictures and Aunt had never described them other than their worthlessness and their supposed death in a fabricated car crash.<em>

_Which meant that they were, to his young eyes, absolutely perfect._

_Harry was only sad that he had never had the chance to know them._

* * *

><p>Whelp.<p>

Here we are then.

Hopefully I will actually be motivated to start writing the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm also considering a Christmas and New Year special with Harris and Mini interaction but as of yet I have nothing concrete planned.

Any Ideas?

Also 200 **THOUSAND** views? Seriously? (God I was so tempted to write a Sirius pun) And dear lord my earlier chapters sucked. You guys are so nice!

* * *

><p><strong>~N~<strong>


End file.
